The Debt
by HelainaBlake
Summary: A woman comes to Eric's door with a child, demanding that an old debt be repayed. But how will this child turn out after being raised by Eric Northman? And why does everyone find her so intoxicating? Rated M for a reason...
1. The Arrival

**_I couldn't get this story out of my head, so please tell me if you enjoy it and like where it's going. There will be spoilers and such, M material later on in the story, and i own nothing you recognise. Please enjoy =) _**

**_This story isn't going to be perfect, I'm sorry if i get the quotes wrong or if i get the translations wrong, and this story will be unbeta'd, so any mistake is my own_**

**_Helaina OUT!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighteen years ago...<strong>_

"Pam! Get the door."

Eric heard his progeny grumble loudly and storm through the house, opening the door quickly and snapping to whoever was on the other side. Eric wasn't paying much attention, but when a familiar face walked through his office door he was at full alert.

"April." Eric smiled seductively, leaning back on his chair. "What has it been? Two hundred years?"

"I need you to repay your debt."

Eric's eyebrows rose, but his face remained otherwise unchanged; he raised his hand and motioned for her to sit. April walked fully into the room, and it was only when she took her seat across from the vampire that he noticed the small bundle in her arms. "What it _that_?"

She said nothing, but met his cold gaze unblinking. "This is the debt."

"A human child?" He sneered. "What would you require me do with it?"

"Raise it."

"_Raise it_?" He growled. "Out of the question!"

April laughed, her brown her bouncing as she did so. "I'm afraid you have no choice, Eric. You owe me a debt, and this is how you are to repay it." She stood from her seat, walking around the desk to Eric. "You will raise her, however you wish; but you _shall not harm her_, or I will kill you and your own child"

Eric's fanged popped out, as he squared up to her angrily.

"Eric, you know I am not afraid of you. I could kill you in a blink if I so wished." She looked up at him with a grin, and then slowly handed him the bundle.

Eric's fangs retracted, taking the child that was forced upon him. "You cannot ask this of me..."

"I can and I am!" She snapped. "You will do fine, did you not once have a younger sister?"

Eric's jaw tightened, but he nodded.

"Then I am positive you will manage, you just need to make sure she survives; that is all I ask of you."

"Our debt will be repaid?"

She nodded. "It shall, I will ask nothing more of you."

April quickly left the office and started towards the door, but Eric was quick behind her. "This is a lot to ask of me, how can you trust I won't just kill her?"

April grinned. "Because you promised Godric."

And then she left, walking out into the night with a smile on her face. "Oh!" She spun to face him once again. "She doesn't have a name yet, so pick something nice!"

And then Eric was left alone.

He closed the door and walked back into the house, walking blindly into a room and sitting on a sofa. It was then he pulled back the cloth and stared at the child for the first time.

She was sleeping, and so quiet for a human child... Eric leant closer to her and quickly drew back, realizing that she smelt... strange.

"What the _fuck _is that?"

Eric looked up to see Pam standing in the room, staring at the child in his arms.

"This, Pam, is a baby."

Pam sneered at it. "I can see that, Master, but what the hell is it doing here?"

"An old friend has called on me to fulfil a debt. This child will be residing with us."

"You can't be serious!" She gasped.

"I am deadly serious." He said sternly. "This debt will be repaid, we will raise this child."

Pam stared at her maker and the child for a few moments. "I will not change it." She said pointedly.

Eric smirked at her. "I would expect nothing less, we will hire someone to care for it; but there is something more important we must deal with..."

Pam frowned. "And what is that?"

"A name." Eric said, placing the newborn in his lap. "Apparently she has not been named."

Pam walked over to Eric and stared down at the child. "How about 'mini human'? Or 'blood bag'?"

"Freyja." Eric said quietly.

Pam scrunched her nose. "Why 'Freyja'?"

"Because I have decided." He snapped.

The sudden sound was enough to jostle Freyja from her sleep, and look around at the strange new place she was in. Her eyes were the strangest shade of green, and they were so piercing that even Pam was taken aback. Freyja's eyes travelled across the room before they finally landed on Eric. Eric said nothing, nor did he move, he merely watched the child with fascination.

Freyja gave Eric a confused look, and then opened her small mouth. Eric assumed she was about to begin crying, but when a gleeful laugh filled the room, he was frozen in shock.

Pam chuckled. "She seems to like you."

"So it seems..." Eric said. "I suppose that will make this a lot easier."

_**^,.,^**_

_**Five years later...**_

Freyja hid in the dark, her heart hammering in her chest. They couldn't find her, she prayed that they wouldn't find her...

"Freyja..." A taunting voice sounded on the other side of the door. _He was looking for her... _"Freyja, make this easier for yourself and come out now. The punishment wont be as bad as you think."

The young girl said nothing, only covered her mouth with her hands to lessen the sound of her breathing.

"Found you."

Freyja's eyes widened as she was forced from the cupboard with in human speed and dropped on the ground. "No!" She screeched. But those screeches quickly changed into laughter as Eric continued to tickle her ribs. "P-please! Sto-op!"

"I warned you..." He grinned evilly. "But you wouldn't listen."

"Eric nooo! Pam help me!"

Pam was standing in the doorway looking eternally bored, but there was the tiniest hint of amusement in her eyes. "He did warn you, human..."

"This sucks!" Freyja yelled one last time, before Eric finally relented.

In the blink on an eye Freyja had leapt up and onto Eric's back, her arms around his neck. Eric took her wrists and stood at his full height."But little one, I do suck."

Freyja rolled her eyes. "I don't mean like that, silly vampire. I meant... You suck!"

Eric chuckled at her lack of words, and Freyja didn't like that. "Pam, he's being mean..." She held out an arm for her, and she in turn rolled her eyes; walking over to the child and taking her in her arms.

"If you'll excuse us Eric, I'm going to dress her in pink."

Freyja's eyes widened, and she looked to Eric. "Help!"

"Oh hush!" Pam snapped. "We have a deal remember? You let me dress you up, and I don't put you in the dog cage."

Freyja huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine.."

"That's more like it." Pam said in her sickly sweet tone. "I like having my little doll to dress up."

"Be nice Pam..." Eric called after her, shaking his head.

_**^,.,^**_

_**Ten years later**_

"Wine please, sir!"

Longshadow looked at the young girl sitting on the barstool at Fangtasia. "Nice try, little lady, but no dice. You know the rules."

Longshadow looked at the pouting girl with curiosity. Here she was, a young girl sitting in a recently opened vampire bar surrounded by fangbangers and the undead, and yet she wasn't fazed in the slightest. Then again he wasn't exactly surprised, she was raised by Eric Northman.

"Come on, please!" She begged, pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes.

"No." Longshadow said. "Eric has summoned you."

Freyja raised an eyebrow, and then looked up to the stage to see Eric staring at her sternly. "Woops! Looks like he caught me." She looked at Longshadow with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, before sauntering up to the stage and bowing dramatically. "Your highness..." She said with a grin.

The corner of Eric's lips twitched in amusement, and he motioned for her to sit. "Sluta med att köpa alkohol."

She pouted. "Men jag uttråkade! Jag vill göra något..."

Eric sighed. "Freyja... There is something we need to discuss."

Freyja looked at the Viking curiously. "What is it?"

"Have you ever thought of boarding school..?"

_**^,.,^**_

_**Present day...**_

Eric lunged at Sookie, with murderous intent in his eyes. "I do not respond well to threats..." Sookie was frozen, keeping his gaze and visibly relaxing when he backed down. "But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement... Please." He motioned towards his office with a smirk, and then followed behind them.

But when he saw that they had stopped in the doorway, both of their jaws slack, he frowned; quickly pushed past them to see what had them so shocked. It was a woman.

She was sitting on his desk with one foot on the table and the other casually stretched out onto a chair, wearing knee high white socks, a short plaited skirt, and a white blouse with very few buttons done up. Her long black hair was up in pig-tails, and her green eyes met Eric's with amusement.

"Hello daddy, miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So..? Review what you thought ^,.,^<strong>


	2. The Return

**Hope you're all enjoying it so far, please review to tell me what you think ^,.,^**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

><p>Freyja looked at Eric with amusement, and Eric returned the look. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Freyja sighed and looked away, playing with her hair as if bored. "I got expelled."

Eric raised a curious eyebrow. "For what?"

"Sleeping with the teacher."

"Which one?"

"The sex-ed one." She smirked, looking at Sookie and Bill playfully. "I figured he had to have a few things up his sleeve. But.. He was a bit of a bore..."

"Eric..." Sookie finally spoke up. "Who is this?"

"She is none of your concern." He said sharply.

"Bill!" Freyja squeeled, jumping from the desk to stand in front of him. "I haven't seen you in a while. Still a prude?"

Bill cleared his throat, nodding at her respectfully. "Miss. Northman, it is nice to see you again."

"'Miss. Northman'?" Sookie said with wide eyes. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Freyja pouted, looking at Eric sadly and moving back to sit casually on the desk. "Aw, you don't speak about me with your toys? I feel offended."

"I'm not his toy." Sookie snapped.

Bill decided to step forward then. "She is mine."

Freyja snorted, and gave him a look that said _'That shit doesn't work with me'._

Eric walked fully into his office and in front of Freyja, taking her hand and leading her round to the chair at his desk. He took a seat and pulled her down to sit on his lap, so she was sitting across him with her legs hanging off the side on the armrest. She reached her arm up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I like the new do." She smiled. "Very you."

Sookie was watching with fascination, never seeing Eric act so leniently with another human. If she was human that is... Sookie concentrated on the girl, and tried to see what was going on inside her head.

"Hey!" Freyja snapped, looking at Sookie threateningly. "Don't try that with me!"

Sookie stopped, her mouth open in shock. "Wha-? How-?"

"That's not the point." Freyja said, returning to Eric's hair. "Snooping around without permission is rude."

Eric chuckled at the interaction, placing his hand on Freyja's hip and leaning into her ear. "Go find Pam, she should be back soon, I have business to deal with. We will speak later."

Freyja smiled mischievously and kissed him on the cheek, getting to her feet once again and exiting the room; but not before placing her hand on Bill's shoulder and leaning in closely. "Goodbye Mr. Compton, I'll see you and your pet soon I hope?"

Bill couldn't take his eyes off of the girl, but managed a curt nod. Freyja's smile widened as she sauntered from the room, leaving them in silence.

Sookie watched the girl as she left, then turned back to Eric. "Who is she?"

"As I said before, she is none of your concern." He said dismissively. "Now. To business."

_**^,.,^**_

Freyja sighed as she bought the beer bottle to her lips, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat and do it's magic. "Fucking psychic..." It was just plain rude to go through someone's head, just because your curious! But Freyja knew the dangers, she knew no one was ever allowed to go through her mind.

Her head snapped up and the front door to Fangtasia opened, and a very disgruntled blonde walked through. "Pam!" She grinned running up to the vampire and enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh God... You're back?" She sighed.

Freyja pulled back and placed a hand on her heart, mocking hurt. "Where's the love?"

The corners of Pam's lips twitched, and she leant forwards and placed a kiss on the girls forehead. "I'm just surprised you alive, what with the trouble that follows you."

Freyja chuckled but then frowned when a second vampire walked through the door. "Chow? What're you doing here?"

"I work here." He said.

"Since when? Where's Longshadow?"

Chow shrugged. "Bill staked him."

"He what?" She screeched.

It was then that Eric, Sookie and Bill decided to step out of the office and walk back into the bar. Eric took one look at Freyja and knew something was wrong.

"You sonofabitch!" She spat, starting towards the vampire. But Eric was in front of her in a second, holding her arms still. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Freyja, stop this foolishness." He said coldly.

"He staked Longshadow! He killed him, how can you be okay with this?"

"I had no choice!" Bill defended. "His intentions were to harm Sookie!"

Freyja snorted. "Oh, that makes everything just fine and dandy!"

"Freyja!" Eric snapped, sending the entire room silent. "Longshadow was stealing money from this establishment. Bill had paid his debt by creating another vampire."

Freyja's eyes widened, as she pulled away from Eric and walked up to Bill. "You... You made a vampire?"

Bill's eyes lowered. "I had no choice."

Freyja continued to stare for a moment, before she burst into uncontrollable laughter. Everyone but Pam and Eric looked at her in surprise. "Oh- oh my God! Are you serious? Jesus, the poor girl, you've got to be the worst person to do that! I have to meet her!" She turned on her heels and ran from the building.

"Freyja!" Eric snapped. Freyja turned at the door and looked at Eric. "Be back before the sun rises."

Freyja smiled. "But of course." With that she ran across the gravel and jumped on her motorbike, revving up the engine before driving away.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Sookie asked, watching as the young girl sped away from them all.

"That girl cannot be controlled." Pam stated with a smirk. "She reminds me so much of you, Eric."

Eric returned the smirk. "Oh, Pam. They were great pumps by the way."

Pam's eyes narrowed before she stored from the room, Chow close on her tail.

No one spoke for a moment, but Bill decided to finally break the silence. "She has... certainly grown up."

"That she has." Eric agreed. "She will be accompanying us to Dallas, and she will ride with you and Miss. Stackhouse."

Sookie nodded. "Okay, but I wanna know who I'm gunna be around. Tell me who she is."

Eric glared at her. "Making even more demands, are we?"

She nodded. "I aint goin' if I don't know who she is."

Eric continued to glare at her, leaning his back up against the bar and looking at something else. "She is my child."

"Like Pam?"

"No." Eric shook his head. "She is human."

Sookie tilted her head to the side. "So... You _adopted _her?"

Eric chuckled. "How I got her doesn't matter, she has been in my care since she was born and she will remain with me until she wishes otherwise."

Sookie looked at Bill then, who seemed to know the girl, and he nodded. "She's your child..."

"Yes. But do not have the impression that I have... Paternal feelings towards her. I do not."

"But you love her."

Eric was silent, his eyes burning into the blondes. "I think that is all the information that is important. I will see to it that she meets you at Merlottes tomorrow evening, now go."

Bill and Sookie said nothing, but left the bar rather quickly and walked to the car.

"You never told me about her." Sookie pointed out.

"I- never saw it as important." Bill said, climbing into the drivers seat.

Sookie followed, doing up her seatbelt and thinking as Bill drove them down the dark road. "Does Eric love her?"

Bill frowned. "If Eric was capable of loving anyone, I believe he would love her, but..."

Sookie turned to him. "But what?"

Bill stared at the road, and chose his words carefully. "Ever since I have know Freyja, she has been trouble. The kind of trouble you would expect from Eric. She may be human, but I must say, she acts more vampire than anything. She... has this way with people; she can captivate any man that she so chooses, and she has by the sound of it..." He paused for a moment. "So I believe that yes, Eric could love her; but I would not be surprised if, well..."

"If the love... was romantic?"

Bill nodded. "I don't believe it is now, but I do believe that it could be."

Sookie scrunched up her nose. "Well that's just nasty."

Bill chuckled. "It would not be as bad as you think. I mean, think about it: I was this age before you were even born, and I am this age now while we are-"

"I get the idea." Sookie interrupted.

The rest of the car ride was silent as they pondered over Freyja, and as they pulled up to the house they heard a loud scream coming from inside. Bill's fangs snapped out, realising that Jessica was inside, and he disappeared off into the house. Sookie followed quickly, calling her boyfriends name, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking into the living room.

Jessica was sitting on the sofa, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her hands. While Freyja, who they forgot would be there at all, and sitting on the adjacent sofa rocking back and forth with laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. "B- Bill, Sookie, you will not _believe _what I walked in on!"


	3. The Awkward Moment

_**Sorry the update has taken so long, hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review!**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_

* * *

><p>Freyja zoomed down the road on her bike with a grin on her face. Bill had made a child! The whole thing must have been a disaster, poor girl... But then again Bill deserved it for staking Longshadow. Freyja knew that Bill hated what he was, for some strange reason, and bringing another person into that life must've near killed him.<p>

The smirk on Freyja's face grew. _Good_.

She pulled up to the old Compton house and jumped off of her bike, running up the steps and opening the unlocked door. "Hello, is anyone-? _Woah!_" She screeched.

Hoyt quickly jumped away from Jessica, staring at the stranger with wide eyes, while Jessica just froze not quite sure what to do. "Wha-? Who are you?"

Freyja was, unsuccessfully, to hold back her laughter. "I- uh. I'm a friend of Bills, I came to meet his child."

Their eyes widened in understanding and embarrassment, Hoyt quickly grabbed his things and made an excuse to leave. "Umm, it was nice to meet you. Bye Jess."

Jess waved at the guy timidly, and watched sadly as he left the house.

Freyja took a seat opposite the ginger girl, her body shaking with effort of controlling herself. "So..." She said, clearing his throat. "You're the vampire Bill made?"

The girl looked away, obviously shy, and she nodded. "My name's Jessica, who are you?"

"Freyja, Eric's child."

"You're a vampire?" Jessica frowned. "Then... Why do you smell so nice."

And that was it, Freyja couldn't take it any more. The comedy of the entire situation was far too much, and she promptly fell into bouts of laughter

"Jessica!"

Freyja turned to see Sookie and Bill standing not far from her, and the laughter grew even stronger. "B- Bill, Sookie, you will not _believe _what I walked in on!"

_**^,.,^**_

"So you're Eric's child?"

Jessica had run upstairs, and if it were possible her face would have turned red from sheer mortification, leaving the three of them downstairs sitting on the sofa. Bill had a true blood in his hand, and Sookie had politely made the two of them something to drink.

"In a sense, yes I am. Are you always this nosey?"

Sookie was taken aback. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Freyja." Bill interjected, giving her a cautious look. "You will treat Sookie with respect."

Freyja grinned at him. "Or you'll what?"

Bill's fangs extended warningly, making Sookie jump and Freyja laugh. "Mother fuck, Bill, you're not that stupid are you?" She put her cup on the table in front of her and leant forwards."Not only am I no afraid of you, I belong to Eric and you know that he wouldn't leave me defenceless. Now retract. Your. Fangs!"

Without hesitation they popped back in, but Bill remained tense.

Freyja nodded. "That's more like it, Mr. Compton." She then turned to Sookie. "And to answer your question, yes, in a sense I am Eric's child."

Sookie thought about that for a moment. "So he's your dad?"

Freyja threw her head back and laughed. Sookie realised she did a lot of laughing. "No! He's an ass!" She giggled. "Yes, he raised me. Yes, I love him. But he doesn't treat me like a daughter and to be honest I would really hate it if he did. He treats me like a person."

"He doesn't treat anyone like a person." Sookie scoffed. "He treats everyone like dirt."

Freyja wagged her eyebrows and took a sip from her drink. "Which is why I'm so special."

"Oh!" Sookie gasped, remembering earlier. "How did you know I was tryin' to read your mind? No one's been able to do that before."

Freyja paused, placing her glass carefully on the coffee table in front of her. "That's none of your concern."

Sookie didn't like her answer, but a small smile graced her lips. "You sound just like Eric."

"Well I learnt the skill of deflection from the best." She said, standing up from her seat. Bill was a true southern gentleman, so he stood automatically. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now. But I'm sure we'll see each other soon enough."

They nodded and walked her out. "Umm, Freyja..." Sookie said hesitantly. "I know you don't owe me anythin' but I was hopin' you could check on my friend, Lafayette? He was chained up in Eric's basement and Eric had Pam drop him off after we left. We just wanna know if he's okay."

Freyja stood on the porch, looking at the blonde as if she were bored out of her mind. "What did he do?"

Sookie hesitated. "Eric accused him of selling V..."

Freyja's eyebrows raised. "And Eric juts let him go?"

"Well I have to return a favour by going to Dallas with him, he said that you'd be coming?"

Freyja frowned. "I don't know anything about this, but I'm sure he'll tell me when I get back. Did he say what he needed you for?"

"Yeah, the Sheriff there's gone missing."

She stared at Sookie with emotionless eyes, and Sookie couldn't help but feel as if she were looking into Eric's eyes."Fine." Freyja grumbled. "I'll check on your friend, but you owe me!"

Sookie gave her one of her bright smiles. "Of course!"

Freyja rolled her eyes at the blondes sunny exterior and casually walked over to her bike, jumping on it and driving off.

_**^,.,^**_

Lafayette was woken on his couch by the sound of knocking on the door. He was tired, he was hurt, and he just wanted to be left alone for the night. But that knocking just wouldn't stop!

"Mother fucker this had better be important!" He groaned, dragging himself up from his couch and stumbling over to the door. He looked through the blinds to see a young girl waiting paitently, but obviously bored out of her mind. "Girl, who are you?"

"Sookie sent me." She said.

Lafayette paused before opening the door and peering at her cautiously. "What you want?"

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "I don't want anything, but Sookie sent me to to make sure you're all still in one piece. So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Still in one piece."

Lafayette let out a dry laugh. "Barely, but I think I'll survive the night. How do you know Sook anyway?"

"We met at Fangtasia."

Lafayette slammed the door shut in an instant. "Bitch get off my porch!"

"Relax!" The girl huffed. "I'm not a vampire, and I'm not gunna hurt you. I just came to make sure you were still alive and now that I see you are I'll be on my merry way."

Lafayette watched through the blinds as the girl walked away from his house and towards a motorcycle; and he couldn't let her go just for the question that was nudging at the corners of his mind.

"Wait!" He called out, opening the door and standing just outside of it. "How in the hell did you meet Sook at Fangtasia? You look under-age."

"That's because I am, but don't tell the local bars that." She said with a wink. "I'm close to Eric Northman."

Lafayette took a step back. "Vampire Eric Northman?" He asked. The girl nodded. "And how would you know Eric Northman?"

"It's a long story." She smirked, prowling closer to him with a seductive smile plastered on her lips. "But... If you were to invite me inside, I'm sure we could clear a few things up."

"I'm gay."

"I'm flexible."

Lafayette chuckled. "You may be crazy as shit, but bitch, you're my kind of girl. But the answer is still no."

The girl shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll manage to convince you at some point. But for now I have to go! Other people to piss off, you know how it is."

"Mm hm.." Lafayette nodded, as if her knew what she was talking about. "Hey! Girl, what's you name?"

"Freyja." She grinned, climbing onto her motorcycle. "Freyja Northman."

Lafayette's mouth dropped, as he watched the strange girl drive off.


	4. The New Identity

_**Hope you're enjoying this story, this chapter will be slightly longer than usual, and some of the M rating will be appearing in this chapter, so be warned! Please review, so I know what you're thinking**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_

* * *

><p>Eric sat on the chair in his office, looking off at nowhere in particular, and trying his best not to snap at his child. "Pam, I already know of this. There is no need to repeat yourself."<p>

"The girl is completely out of control!" Pam continued, as is she hadn't even heard her maker in the first place. "We sent her to that fucking expensive school for a reason: to be rid of her trouble! Now that she has grown up, the trouble will only get worse!"

"Your right..." Eric said thoughtfully. "She has grown up..."

"Eric!" Pam snapped. "Please, concentrate, what are we going to do about this?"

Eric said nothing for a moment, only stared at the blank space ahead of him. "We do nothing, but continue as we did before she left. I'm sure that she won't be as much trouble as you think."

"Eric." Pam snorted. "She takes after you. Of _course _she's going to get into trouble!"

As if on cue, a bright cheery voice filled from the entrance of the bar. "Daddy, I'm ho-ome!"

A small smile graced Eric's lips, and a few seconds later Freyja came bursting through the office door with a grin on her face. "Sup homies, what's hanging?"

Eric's eyebrow raised as she threw herself on the couch in the room, kicking off her shoes and making herself comfortable. "I have lived for over a thousand years, and I must admit I don't understand a word you just said."

Freyja smirked the Northman smirk. "I picked up a few things from that school you sent me to. But other than a different vocabulary, those people are _so _boring! I couldn't wait to get out of there!"

"And you managed just that, by sleeping with your teacher." Eric said.

"Good girl..." Pam muttered under her breath. Freyja looked at her and winked knowingly, Pam chuckled in return. "Well now that she's here Eric, what do you plan on doing with her?"

"I plan on putting her to work." Eric said immediately, finally standing from his desk. "Pam, leave us."

Pam looked between the two of them and let out a loud huff, before leaving the room reluctantly, slamming the door behind her. Eric walked around his desk and then sat on the edge of it, so he was facing Freyja. "We are making a trip to Dallas."

"Godric's gone missing, hasn't he?" Freyja asked, not looking him in the eye.

Eric froze. "Yes, he has. I take it you learnt this from Bill and his human?" Freyja nodded. "Yes, well, you will be meeting them tomorrow at the bar where Sookie works; from there you will take a plane to Dallas, where I will meet you shortly."

Freyja nodded. "Good, I want to help Godric in anyway I can. What do you want me to do?"

"Have you been practising?" Eric asked, leaning closer to her.

Freyja smirked and raised her hand, flicking her finger ever so slightly and sending Eric's desk to the other side of the room... And Eric flat on his backside. "Of course I've been practicing, but I never really needed to."

Eric was up in an instant with his fangs out warningly. "Freyja..." He growled. "Do not humiliate me like that again."

Freyja pouted, and rose from her seat. "But nobody saw it, and I promise I wont tell a soul..." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around the tall vampire, sighed contentedly. "I missed you, Eric."

Eric didn't hesitate to return the embrace. "And I you, my little minx... But I must ask something of you."

"Anything."

Eric pulled her back gently and looked into her eyes. "Do not let any vampire think he is stronger than you. Do not hesitate to use your powers any more, but... Under no circumstances are you to tell them what you are. You must promise me this."

"I promise, Eric." Freyja nodded. "I haven't told anyone yet, and I won't until you think it's time. Just promise me that this isn't going to end badly."

Eric placed his hand underneath the girls chin and raised it up. "I promise you, this will not end badly for us. We are going to find whoever took Godric, and kill them."

Freyja grinned. "Good. Is that the work you were talking about earlier?"

Eric took a step back and turned to his desk, pulling it back to it's proper posistion and the walking round to the back of it. "That is part of the work I was talking about." He said, reaching into the bottom drawer and pulling out a large brown envelope. "But until then, and after we return, I will set you to a different kind of work." He opened it up and then handed it to Freyja. She eyed it curiously before reaching inside and pulling out several different documents. A birth certificate, a driving licence, two deeds and another licence.

"What is all of this?" She frowned.

"This is you." He said. "You have never had any of these before, and with you growing older I realised that having these would make your existence a little bit easier to explain. Oh and by the way, your age is now-."

"Twenty-one!" She squealed. "Oh my God, you made me twenty-one? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She climbed over the desk and squeezed him as tight as she could.

"Freyja. Please let me go, you're stronger than you look."

Freyja immediately released him and crossed her legs on the desk, looking through everything else. "What are the deeds for?" She asked.

Eric took his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. "One deed is to my house, which once you sign will belong to you. It will still belong to me, but with you owning the property it will stop unwanted vampire's from entering. The other deed it to your studio."

Freyja froze. "You mean you-."

"Yes."

"The place by the-."

"Yes."

"The one with the-!"

"For the love of God, Freyja, yes!"

"SQUEE!" She yelled, jumping on him for the second time. "Thank you so much! Oh my God, I have to go check it out now!" She jumped up from his lap, by Eric had caught her wrist and was pulling her back down.

"You haven't looked at the last one." Eric pointed out.

Freyja dropped everything onto the desk and found the one she hadn't looked at properly yet. "A bar licence?" She said. "What do I need this for?"

"To run a bar with." Eric chuckled.

"I don't own a bar." Freyja said.

"But I do."

Freyja gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Eric, oh my, does this mean..." She gulped. "Does this mean I get to work here?"

Eric nodded, but when tears began to form in the corners of the girl's eyes, he stiffened. "Freyja, what are you doing? Stop it."

She punched his shoulder. "I'm crying, you dumb-ass!"

"Well stop it. I thought we were done with that nonsense when you reached six."

She punched him again. "I'm crying because I'm happy." Her arms flung themselves around his shoulders. Eric smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you Eric."

"Anytime, my dear. Now get to work before I fire you."

She pulled back and wiped away her tears. "What? Now?"

Eric nodded. "Pam opened the bar the moment you came in, it should be full by now. So get to work."

Freyja smiled and rushed across the room, throwing her shoes on and running out of the door without a glance back. Sure enough there was the pounding of music and the smell of sweaty humans filling the hallway, and Freyja couldn't help but think she was now home. She pottered down the corridor and walked into the main room, opening the bar and walking behind it. She relieved the bartender, and he gave her a shaky thank you. He was human, and wasn't to keen on serving the vampires there, and Freyja was more than happy to do so! She had grown up here, and her curiosity got the better of her when she was younger. She learnt how to mix the drinks and enjoyed every second of it. Eric knew how much she wanted to work behind the bar, and now she could.

"Hey, darlin'."

A deep southern voice snapped Freyja from her thoughts, and she looked up to see a dark haired vampire eyeing her lustfully. "Are you on the menu?"

Freyja scoffed. "You wish. Now order a drink or piss off."

The vampire's eyes narrowed to slits ass he ordered a true blood, which Freyja fetched like a good worker. Although she was half tempted to serve it cold...

Two hours later the place was really buzzing. Eric was sat on his throne, watching as some slut spun on a pole in front of him, smiling seductively at him from time to time. Pam was by the entrance flirting with every female that walked through. While Freyja was beginning to feel the work take its toll on her. She looked around the room, finding the man she relieved earlier, and called him over. "Can you take over for a little bit? I need to grab something to eat."

The man nodded, his brown hair falling into his eyes. "Sure thing. I'm Josef, by the way."

"Freyja." She smiled. "I'll be right back."

She excited from behind the bar and walked over to the stage where Eric was sitting. The slut looked at her angrily, obviously pissed off that her little show had been interrupted. "Fuck off." Freyja snapped. "Go find someone to blow for a minuet or two."

The slut was about to snap something back, but Eric barked: "Do as she says."

She jumped back and then climbed down from the stage, hurrying out of the room.

Freyja stood in front of Eric and placed her hands on her hips. "I need to feed."

"Out of the question."

"What?" Freyja yelled. "Eric, I need to!"

"There I no draining in my establishment. What you do is no different, and I will not allow it. Now get back to work."

Freyja huffed and stormed back to the bar, dismissing Josef and busying herself as best she could.

"Human!" Someone snapped.

Freyja twirled round to see yet another vampire looking at her, first impatiently, but then hungrily. She looked at him, noting that he was rather handsome, and would perhaps be a good distraction; even if only for a moment. Freyja put on the best smile she could manage and walked over to him. "What can I get for you?" She asked.

He didn't answer immediately, just looked her up and down, taking in every detail. "I'd like a piece of you."

Freyja's smile twitched, but she kept it on her face. "Well I'm not on the menu, so what else will it be? We have all kinds of-."

The vampire grabbed her wrist in an instant, pulling her halfway across the bar and smashing some of the glasses in the process. "I said: I want a piece of you."

Freyja glared at the vampire with pure anger burning in my eyes. She could feel the anger inside of her bubble, forcing her power to flare dangerously. She knew that Eric had told her not to let any vampire think that he was stronger than she, but she didn't want to start a panic in his bar. And try as she might, her hunger was getting the better of her. A small shot glass in the hand of someone on her far left caught on fire, sending a terrified human reeling back and dropping the glass to the ground, stamping out the fire as quick as they could. The power was about to flare again but Eric was behind the vampire as quick as Freyja could blink, grabbing him by the neck and raising him from the floor. "_She is mine!_" He spat.

Both of Freyja's eyes widened. She knew what that meant, but never had he _claimed _her before!

"I'm sorry!" The vampire struggled. "I didn't know!"

Eric threw him to the ground as if her were nothing. "I want you out of my area by sunrise."

The vampire nodded and then shot from the room. Eric however grabbed Freyja's arm, muttered for Josef to take her place, and dragged her into his office. "I told you to defend yourself, not to set alight shot glasses!"

"I couldn't help it!" She shot back. "I need to feed, I told you that! I tried to control myself, but I'm too hungry!"

Eric stared at her, his fists slowly unclenching. "Fine." He said, waving his hand. "If you can go and grab that vampire from earlier, I doubt he would have left just yet."

Freyja nodded, walking up to him and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you..." Then she shot from the room.

Eric raised his hand up and placed it on the spot where Freyja had kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Fredrick's head shot around, only to see the delicious bartender from earlier. "Why hello, beautiful. Have you come back for some more?"

Freyja smiled seductively, reaching up and untying the ribbons from her hair, allowing it to cascade to her lower back. "Yes, actually I am." She took a step towards him, her high heels crunching the gravel from the parking lot. She then lowered her hands to the buttons of her blouse, undoing them one by one. The vampire, however, seemed to have no patience as he rushed over to her and ripped the blouse from her body, picking her up and carrying her to the back of the bar, only to push her up against the wall. Freyja gasped happily, wrapping her lags around the handsome vampire and weaving her fingers through his hair. "Hurry up..." She moaned.

He growled at her, reaching underneath her skirt and ripping off her panties and forcing his fingers inside of her wet core.

"Ah!" She threw her hands hands above her and rocked her hips to his ministrations. "Mmm..."

The vampire growled again and pulled his fingers out, only to pull his zipper down and thrust inside of her in a flash. Freyja screamed in pleasure, her back being scratched painfully on the brick wall behind her, and the vampire's teeth only inches from her neck. She was so close. So close, she could feel the orgasm beginning to rise withing her.

"Mmm..." She purred, lowering her arms and grabbing the vampire's head between them. She lifted it so that he was looking her in the eyes, and something within him became trapped. His body continued moving at vampire speed, but his soul was frozen to the spot. Freyja's head edged towards the vampire's her lips only inches from his, and she whispered. "Thank you..."

Her lips crashed down onto his, and she fed...


	5. The Begining

**_Hope your enjoying this story as much as I am. Many of you have taken a guess about Freyja, but I like to keep you on your toes. Please review and tell me your thoughts._**

**_Helaina OUT!_**

* * *

><p>The sound of the bar was intoxicating. Humans were breathing rapidly, dancing to the gyrating beat coming from the speaker, flesh was grinding with flesh. It was almost hard to tell one human from another. But tonight Eric had not thought of these things. His mind was on the little minx feeding outside. When that vampire had attacked her, Eric had never felt such a rage overcome her in that way. He couldn't control the way he reacted. The way he <em>claimed <em>her. This girl had changed so much from when she was younger... She had changed Eric in so many ways.

"Eric..." Pan walked up to her maker and whispered in his ear discreetly. "We have a situation in your office."

Eric looked at her curiously and stood from his throne, following his progeny into the back rooms. "Hold your breath..." She muttered, before opening the door and allowing her maker to walk through.

Eric was immediately hit with the stench of blood... The most intoxicating blood on this earth. And it was originating from the figure on his sofa. Her shirt was ripped open, showing her creamy skin covered by the red lace of her bra, and a happy smile was planted on her lips. Pam looked the girl up and down before stepping outside and closing the door, leaving Eric and Freyja to themselves.

"Freyja..." He growled. "What have you done?"

Freyja lolled her head to the side and looked up at Eric dreamily. "Hmm, exactly what you said I could do: I fed. The vampire was older than I thought he was." She smacked her lips together. "He was delicious."

Eric glared at her, sniffing the air again and looking over the girl. "Where are you bleeding?"

Freyja paused for a moment, as if she didn't even know herself. "Oh, I think the vampire shoved me a bit to forcefully against the wall." She stood from her seat and turned her back to Eric, showing him her ripped up shirt stained in blood and dirt. "It should heal in no time."

"I shall heal it." Eric said, walking over to Freyja and picking her up by her hips, planting her on the desk. "You blood will soon fill the bar, and my patrons will not be able to resist."

Freyja waggled her eyebrows. "You've never given me blood before."

"I have never needed to."

"Was this brought on with you claiming me?"

Eric froze and looked at Freyja, who's lids were half closed; she was drugged up from the vampire... "I claimed you because that vampire would have drained you otherwise."

"Hmm." She murmured, not quite believing him. "I liked it."

Eric smirked down at her, raising his wrist to his mouth and biting down. "Here." He said, holding it to her mouth. "Drink."

Freyja obeyed and latched her lips around his wrist, holding onto it tightly and gulping down the sweet elixir. Eric watched her the entire time, feeling his blood slide down her throat and into her bloodstream. He begun to feel her then, her emotions were so strong. She was so happy in this moment, being in his arms. "That's enough, Freyja." He ordered.

She reluctantly pulled back, licking her lips of the remaining blood and then leaning back onto his chest. "Thanks." She smiled.

Eric held her close and sighed. "Pam was right, you are nothing but trouble..."

"And that's why you love me." She smirked.

Eric grinned back and kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps. The bar is closing now, we shall return home."

"Good." Freyja yawned. "Even though I've fed, I've still had a long day; ima catch some Z's." Then she promptly passed out in Eric's arms.

Eric sighed deeply, lifting the minx into his arms. "Pam! Time to go..."

* * *

><p>"Freyja... Freyja, wake up."<p>

The soft voice was nudging Freyja out of her restful sleep, and she wasn't the slightest bit happy about it. "Ugh, five more minuets..." She groaned, snuggling closer to whoever was holding her. She heard a deep chuckle before she was shook rapidly. "Hey!" She snapped, now wide awake. "I was having a good dream there! Is that any way to wake a lady?"

"Good dream?" Eric said with a gleam in his eyes.

Freyja groaned, finding her feet on the ground. "You weren't in them, if that's wondering. I said it was a _good _dream."

Eric ignored that comment, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. While Freyja yawned deeply and looked around to see where she was. She smiled.

She was home.

It was a large house in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the forest with not another house in sight. Freyja grew up here, she had so many good memories of this place.

"Here." Eric said, holding out the paper and a pen. "Sign the deed." Freyja nodded, taking the paper and pen from him and signing her name on the dotted line. She then passed it back to Eric and he handed her a key. "Go on inside."

Freyja looked at the key with glee, rushing over to the large door and letting herself in. She bounced over the threshold and took in a deep breath. _It hadn't changed a bit! _

"Now invite me in." Eric demanded,

Freyja turned to look at him, with mischief in her eyes and planted her hands on her hips. "And if I don't?"

"Freyja..." Eric growled. "I have no patience for your games, now invite me in."

"You're no fun!" She huffed. "Oh Eric, won't you please come inside."

Eric sauntered over the threshold. "That's better."

"Now my turn."

Freyja looked back outside to see Pam looking bored as ever. "Pam, come inside."

Pam walked over the the girl and her maker. "See, Eric? She likes me more."

Eric ignored the both of them and closed the door, walking into the house and out of sight.

"Freyja." Pam said. "I had someone bring your bags over, they're in your room."

Freyja looked surprised. "My room? Is it the same?"

Pam smiled a bit to sweetly for Freyja's taste. "Well... I may have made a few adjustments through the years. You wouldn't want you room looking like it belonged to a princess, now would you?"

Freyja shuddered, remembering how she previously decorated her room, and thanked Pam quickly; running up to her bedroom as fast as she could manage.

"Oh my..."

Her large wooden bed had been replace with an equally large bed, but this one was made of black metal. The back of the bed had large metal rods twirling at different angles, while the bottom did exactly the same, but didn't go as high. Her covers were made of silk and matched the colour of the walls; a perfect mixture of reed and black. On the left side of her room was a dressing table with a large mirror, covered with every type of beauty product created; and next to that was her wooden wardrobe, filled with the mixture of clothes and costumes she had collected through her life. Freyja was beaming from the sight of her room, and she was curious to see what, and if, Pam had made any changes to her en-suite bathroom. The tiles still remained a soft white, but other than that she didn't recognise a single inch of it! There was now a large walk-in shower, with a tiled seat covering the back wall. The glass surrounding it was partly tinted, but the top of it was clear. Just ahead of her was a new bathtub, a completely separate on, with the outside of it coloured a deep crimson.

Freyja took a step out of the room, and back to her bed, which she promptly jumped on with a huge smile plastered on her face.

She rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling, and for once in a while she was content. So she closed her eyes. And basked in the pure moment.

"I think she likes the room, Pam. Good work."

Pam looked at her maker and nodded, but he could tell she was proud with what she had done. They hadn't know she was coming back any time soon, but they had an idea. It was hard for her to stay out of trouble, an Eric was honestly surprised she had managed this long in her school.

She couldn't have come back at a worse time, though... Eric knew Godric was in trouble. How, he had no idea, but he knew. And whatever awaited them wasn't going to be pretty; he feared for Freyja.

Not for her life, but for her secret...

* * *

><p><em><span>Four years ago<span>_

"ERIC!"

Pam and Eric heard Freyja screaming in the living room, a blood-curdling scream, and ran as fast as they could to her.

"What. The. Fuck!" Pam gasped.

There was a darkness in the room, black smoke was swirling above and around them tauntingly, with Freyja in the very centre. Her toes were hovering a couple of feet off the ground, and her eyes were wide and staring at the figure in front of her.

Eric's fangs instinctively popped out, as he took a step forward. "Let her go!" He demanded. "Who are you."

At first the figure was surrounded in the smoke, but as it begun to disperse it revealed something none of them expected.

A beautiful woman.

Her long red hair trailed down to her lower back with curls resting on her creamy flesh, and her green orbs were looking at Freyja with amusement. She took a step towards the girl and reached out to caress her cheek. Freyja flinched at the contact, and the woman seemed hurt by this; but she leant towards her and kissed the top of her head.

"_I found you..."_

Her voice was like nothing they had heard before, so pure and with no accent they could place. And the way she said those simple words... it were as if it were the happiest moment in her life, as if she had never been complete until this moment.

"Who are you..?" Freyja asked shakily.

The woman's smile became warmer than before as she placed a hand on Freyja's chest. _"My name is Lilith, and I'm so happy to meet you." _She leant in again and placed her lips softly on Freyja's. A warm glow erupted from the point where their lips met, and it slowly begun to envelop the small girl's body. Lilith took a step back, with happiness on her face, and watched as the light covered her entire body and then slowly faded away.

Eric was in front of the intruder before any of them could blink, with his hand wrapped firmly around her neck. "What have you done to her?" He growled.

The red head's smile didn't falter, she didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by the threat. "_Eric, please, my intention is not to harm her. I am protecting her. You may not understand now, but in time you will._"

Eric was hesitant, and didn't release the woman instantly. "Tell me what you've done to her. Now!"

"_I've completed her..." _She whispered. "_She is more than you and Pam previously thought. She is not human."_

"What do you mean?" Eric snapped. "Of course she's human."

Lilith shook her head. "_Look at her._"

Eric turned his head to the child, and dropped the woman in shock, moving his body so he was completely facing Freyja. Her hands were out to her side, her black hair floating in the air in tendrils of black. Her green eyes were brighter than before, and staring straight at Eric.

"Freyja?" He said softly, taking a step towards her.

Freyja held her hand up then, and Eric froze where he was. Not because he was in shock, but because he was being forced to.

"_The girl you know cannot hear you." _Lilith whispered in his ear, standing directly behind him. "_She does not mean harm, she is simply protecting herself. You must understand... This girl is not who you thought she was._"

Eric looked at Freyja intently, at the change in her eyes, her body; and he realised that what this woman was saying was true. This girl was no ordinary human...

"Tell me everything."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review ^,.,^<em>**


	6. The Myth

_*****IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!*****_

**_What Lilith says in this chapter is true according to Christianity, PLEASE LOOK IT UP! I have ONLY filled in the gaps of the legend of Lilith, but what is in the papers I have left untouched. I LOVE telling people the story of Lilith, so PLEASE NOTE that SHE HAS NOT BEEN MADE FICTION BY ME!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it enlightens you. Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Helaina OUT!_**

* * *

><p>Lilith nodded at Erics request, and slowly took his hand from her throat; grasping it gently and leading him out of the room.<p>

"Wait!" He stopped her. "Freyja..."

"_Sher will be fine..._" Lilith said soothingly. "_What is happening to her is her destiny. Please, no harm will come to her, but I must talk with you."_

Eric hesitated at first, but with Lilith's persisting he eventually made his way out, but not before commanding Pam to Watch over Freyja. Lilith led them into Eric's office, as if she herself knew the way, and Motioned for Eric to take a seat. "Tell me." Eric started. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Lilith nodded. "_Of course. What I am about to tell you must not be repeated unessercerily, and there are something I cannot tell you; but they will come to light soon."_

"Just spit it out!" Eric snapped.

Lilith just chuckled. "_Oh Eric, always so impaitent... Very well."_

* * *

><p><em>In the begining, God made the earth; and he was pleased with his creations. He created the seas, the flowers, and the animals to thrive from the planet; and yet God realised something was missing. It was then that he created Man from the earth itself, so that when Man died the body could return to it's original form. He named the man Adam, and left him in the garden to live. But very quickly God saw that Adam was lonely, watchiing the animals with their mates and not having one of his own. <em>

_And this is where the story is fractured._

_The Bible is not perfect, and this reason is because it was created by man; not God. It is meerly a collection of papers thrown together to proove that the God it perfect and devine. And also to hide my existence... _

_When God decided to create a mate for Adam in the Bible it is written that God created Eve from Adam's rib. This is not true. _

_Lilith came first._

_Lilith was created from the dirt, just as Adam was, and yet he wanted her to be submissive. Lilith knew that they were equal, and refused to submit to him completely; and Adam was not pleased. Eventually Lilith muttered the uneffable name and flew from the garden to the Red Sea. Adam, many days later, grew lonely once more and complianed to God to bring Lilith back. So God sent Senoy, Sansenoy and Semangelof to bring her back to the garden. But Lilith had been busy since her departure._

_She was surrounded by hundreds of her ofspring: demons. All of which were watching the angels and yet unable to touch them. They ordered Lilith to return to the garden, yet she meerly laughed at them. "How can I return after my time here? I would rater die!"_

_The angels were prepared to take her life, but before they could act The Morning Star bore down on them and held Lilith close. The angels were not as strong as Lilith's protector, and could not go near her; but with the charge of God they cursed her to take the lives of newborn children, and unable to conceive any of her own._

_Distraught, she ran from the Red Sea to be on her own, and she found herself by the Garden once more. She could not enter, for it was protected, she could meerly observe it. _

_Not long after she had arrived, Lilith saw the gates of the Garden opening, and out walked a child; no older then fourteen... The child had no name, and was cast from the garden just as Lilith had before her. Lilith looked at the child and saw the children she could never have... So she took the child into her care, and away from the rest of the world. But the child hated herself, and hid from Lilith and the demons, knowing that she was a mortal among immortals. So Lilith Took her into her arms and granted her wish, giving her eternal life; but that always comes with a price..._

_Through their travels, Lilith bore The Morning Star many more ofspring, repaying the debt she owed to him; hating humankind for the curse that was put upon her, and yet taking a liking for three exquisite beings. Through the times, Lilith, Naamah, Eisheth, Agrat Bat Mahlat and the untainted, unchanging child walked throught the ever-changing world; adapting with the mortals and their ways. But as time grew on, they noticed that the demons became less and less, before they were nothing but a storytale for children._

_The Morning Star was becoming tired with the world, and the children Lilith had given him; releasing Lilith from her debt, and the shackles that came with it. __But time had past. The ones she loved grew and grew until they decided to depart to explore, and the haterid Lilith had died and morphed into love and pity. __She had lived too long, watched too much saddness for a single being to endure, and had lost too much for her heart not to break._

_So she waited. She waited and searched for something she had lost over and over, and she refused to stop searching until the lost one was back in her arms and safe from harm._

_But she wasn't the only one searching..._

* * *

><p>Eric had remained silent throughout the story, waiting paitently and taking in every detail. And at the end of the story he was at a lost for words. Lilith saw his predicament and chuckled. "<em>Do not fear. Your reaction is common.<em>"

Eric looked up at her, and took a moment to compose himself. "I don't understand... How has this got anything to do with Freyja?"

"_That is the thing I cannot tell you..." _Lilith said sadly. "_She will know. The memories will come back to her when she is complete, but it is up to her to tell you; not I._

_"_And why have you told me all of this?" Eric questioned. "If this is such a secret, why tell it to me? Why not just let Freyja know the truth?"

Lilith looked at him knowingly, and yet sadly. _"Becuase I am tired of not existing... I have watched humanity through the ages, and am tired of letting it pass me by. "_

"Eric!"

Eric was out of the room before a human could even hear the end of Pam's sentence, but Lilith was no human and was by his side the whole time.

Freyja was no in Pam's arms, her eyes open, and looking into the distance. Eric knelt to her side, and cradled her head in his arms. "Freyja? Freyja, can you hear me?"

There was no responce at first, but Freyja slowly nodded. Eric let out a sigh of releif, before turning to Lilith. "What will happen to her now? Is she okay?"

Lilith nodded at the Viking. _"She is better than before. She will no longer be defencless, and she will no longer be ignorant. She will be the child you have grown to love, but she will also be more. I only ask that you give her a mesage for me..."_

"Tell me."

Lilith looked away, wondering if she could trust the vampire or not, before finally coming to a decision...


	7. The Bar

Merlottes, Freyja decided, was as boring as the small town where it resided. Full of hill-billies, hicks and jocks; all of which she couldn't stand... The only good thing about the place was the guy working behind the bar. Freyja immediately plastered a sultry smile on her lips and sauntered over to where the cute blonde was, her black heels cliking on the ground as she walked. She really did look out of place... Her tight leather jeans hugged all the right places, and her blood red shirt showed just enough stomach to get a guys pulse racing.

She took a seat on one of the barstools and smiled at the guy. "Bourbon, please."

The man nodded and went about fixing her drink. "You just passing by here? Never seen your face in these parts."

Freyja nodded. "I used to live down in Shreveport, but I moved away a while ago; I'm back now though!" She ginned, taking a sip from her glass. "So I'll definitely be seeing you more often."

She said this with a wink, and the adorable blonde laughed. "Sam Merlotte." He said, holding out his hand.

"Fiona Smith." She lied, taking his hand and freezing when there was contact.

_Shifter..._

Freyja shook the feeling off and casually took her hand away, glad that Sam hadn't noticed anything wrong. "So you're the owner here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, It's a small establishment, but I try to keep it cosy."

"Well you're doing a good job of it!" She complimented. "And since you know this place so well, I assumed you know the residents to." He nodded. "Ah good; then you might know where I'd find Sookie Stackhouse."

Freyja smirked as the shifter turned onto full alert. "Why would you want to find her, exactly?"

"Oh, FUCK no!" Both their heads turned to see Lafayette standing at the end of the bar with an empty glass in his hand, staring at Freyja with wide eyes. "Bitch, what the fuck are you doin' at my workplace?"

Freyja turned on her stool, smiling lustfully at the man. "I'm here for business and pleasure. You're the pleasure."

Lafayette shook his head. "You can dream, hooker, but that shit aint ever goin' down."

"Mmm, But the dreams won't do you justice..."

"Laffayette?" Sam interrupted. "You know her?"

"Fuck yeah I know that bitch, she's related to Eric Northman."

Sam wobbled on his feet for a brief moment, but was quick to regain his composure. "E- Eric _Northman_? As in vampire Eric Northman? I didn't know vampire's had relatives."

"The don't." Freyja scoffed. "I was adopted into the Northman's, but that doesn't make me any less of one. What you'd expect from Eric, you expect from me."

Sam's eyebrow raised. "What, so you'd kill everyone in this bar?"

"If the mood suited me." She said, finishing off her drink in one gulp. "But now for the business..." She swiveled on her chair to face the entrance, and sure enough not a moment later Sookie and Bill came bursting through the door. "Bill!" She smiled, jumping from her seat and strutting over to him. "Did you miss me?"

Bill managed a tight smile, and somehow managed not to reply; he knew not to piss Eric off, so he knew very well not to piss Freyja off...

Freyja pouted at his silence, but walked over to Lafayette with a smile on her lips. "Shame, I know Lafayette missed me."

"Yeah." Lafayette laughed. "As much as I miss Eric fucking Northman."

Freyja laughed exuberantly at that, causing Bill to look at the pair of them with confusion. "Um, Freyja, don't you think we should be leaving now? We do not want to miss our flight."

"Flight?" Sam frowned. "Sookie, what's he talking abou-."

Sookie was grabbing Freyja's hand before Sam managed to finish that sentence, dragging her out of the bar and saying her quick goodbyes to everyone, as if she had never heard him. When they were outside Sookie placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Well, let's go before they follow us out."

Freyja was glaring at the blonde. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Lafayette..."

"Oh, what is the deal with you two? You only met once before!"

Freyja shrugged. "What can I say, I'm drawn to unavailable guys. Plus he just leaks awesome from every pore in his being!" She laughed as she walked off to one of the cars in the parking lot, opening the door and turning to the others. "Now. Shall we go?"

o~o~o

"Freyja, can I ask you somethin'?"

Sookie and Freyja were sitting in the large private aircraft, while Bill and Jessica were tucked away in their sleek traveling coffins. The beginning of the journey had started in silence, and quite honestly Freyja had hoped it would stay that way throughout.

"I have a feeling that you're going to ask me no matter what you say..."

"Do you love Eric?"

Freyja looked at the blonde with a straight face. Something she had picked up from Eric a long time ago. "I've already told you the answer to this."

Sookie nodded. "I know, but this time I want you to tell me truth about the two of you."

Freyja observed the girl in front of her, wondering what made her so high and mighty that she deserved answers. "And why should I tell you exactly? I owe you nothing."

"True." Sookie agreed. "But I don't like makin' enemy's, I prefer to make friends. And it's common to get to know your friends."

Freyja was taken aback slightly. "You want to be my friend? Why on earth would you want to do that?"

Sookie gave her a sweet smile and leaned forwards to grasp her hand. "You seem like a nice girl, even if you don't act like it. I want to know that real you."

"This is the real me." Freyja snapped, taking her hand back. "There is no facade, what you see is what you get. I'm just like Eric in that way. Just like my mother..."

"You know who your mother is?"

"Yes, but you will never know her." Freyja said coldly. "No one will ever know her..." She looked out of the window for a moment, watching the land below her slowly fade under the clouds. "You want to know if I love Eric? I do. But that doesn't make me human. Don't think that I'm as emotionally weak as you are."

"So you're not human?" Sookie asked inquisitively.

Freyja's eyes gleamed with amusement, noting how that seemed to be the only part Sookie picked up on. "No. I'm not human, and I can't tell you what I am, because I'm not too sure myself. There is no category for me..."

"Well..." Sookie said, perking up the mood with her annoying cheery attitude. "Here's to not knowing what we are!"

Sookie poured the both of them champaign, giving a glass to Freyja. She looked at Sookie with a smile on her lips, pissed off with how this girl was so easy to get on with. They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

Freyja pulled back from her glass and gave it a funny look. "You know what? If we're going to drink we might as well drink something good!" She stood up and wandered over to the bar. "Look! It's like booze for dolls!"

* * *

><p><em>Please review so I know some of you are still interested in the story. ^,.,^<em>


	8. The Hotel

**Okay guys, I'm back on the fanfic wagon so I hope you're ready for more chapters cos they're coming right up!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

><p>The limo was already waiting in the hanger when the jet from Anubis Air arrived, and the door slowly opened when it had come to a complete stop Sookie, on unsteady feet, carefully made her way out of the jet one small step at a time. When she saw a man in a suit holding up a sign reading 'COMPTON PARTY', she smiled. "Yoo hoo!"

The driver gave a small nervous smile in return, which was the first thin Freyja caught as she followed Sookie out.

"That's us!" Sookie said, jumping down the last steps of the plane and walking over to the car. "I've always loved these! They're like booze for dolls!" She paused and looked over to Freyja. "She gave me ten!"

Freyja wasn't listening to the driver's response, she was watching him. Something was off and she couldn't quite put her finger on it... He was watching the portable coffins nervously, which was understandable. Most people are nervous when it comes to vampires, there was no reason this man shouldn't be. Sookie, however, seemed completely oblivious to anything wrong; but Freyja guessed that's why Eric invited her along...

She looked at the driver once more... just as he went to grab Sookie. She screamed something Freyja didn't quite catch, and before Bill had even jumped out of his coffin, Freyja had grabbed the man by the throat and held him up off of the ground. "Nice try..." She muttered, looking over to Bill. "Dude, you're getting old! What kind of reaction time do you call that?"

Bill was prepared to respond but the sound of Jessica struggling with the coffin made them pause.

"Oh my God, Bill, where in the hell did you find this girl!"

o~o~o

Freyja left the booking to the happy couple, and the hypnotised kidnapper to the teenage vampire. She headed off to the bar! She was long overdue a drink... Sure, she had a drink on the plane, but most of them had gone to Sookie.

She chose an empty seat right by the bar and ordered a bourbon, downing it in one and ordering another. She wished she didn't have to be here... She hadn't been to Dallas in a long while, the last time when she visited Godric a couple of years ago.

"Why so glum?"

Freyja looked to Eric, who had taken a seat right beside her, and sighed. "You know very well why I'm 'glum' as you put it."

They remained silent for a moment.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" She asked.

Eric nodded. "He is old, and wise; no harm will come to him, I am sure of it."

Freyja wanted to agree, but she knew a part of her would always be worried. It would be put to rest until Godric was before her and smiling. "Bill and Sookie are in their room, you should go brief them. They don't even know fully why they're here yet."

Eric nodded. "I will meet you here, so stay put."

Freyja nodded and downed her drink again, beckoning for another. Eric stood and turned to leave, but not before planting a soft kiss on top of her head. "It will all be fine." With that he left, leaving Freyja to wait for his return.

o~o~o

"I admire you, Bill. It takes a real vampire to admit he cannot protect his human..."

They had all moved to the comfier sofa area, with Bill and Eric either side of each other and Freyja lounging in from of them.

"And it takes a true monster to not care about anyone or anything other than himself." Bill retorted.

Eric shot Freyja a quick look. "I care about others."

"You may care about Freyja in some way, but you also care about Godric. You have no obligations to Dallas or Texas, this is personal for you, why?"

Eric ignored that comment, as did Freyja, they merely watched as a waitress put a bottle of true blood on the table between them. "I hope you enjoy that bottle of blood substitute, which is costing me forty-five dollars..."

"Oh I have no intention of drinking it, I just want you to pay for it."

Freyja snorted. "You are so mature..."

"Answer the question." He snapped, looking to her and then Eric. "Why this allegiance to Godric?"

The two Northmans glanced at each other, but it was Freyja who was first to speak. "He is much beloved by his subjects."

"Kings and queens have subjects, not sheriffs.."

"Godric could have been king of Texas had he wanted, he could have been king of any vampire territory anywhere. He is twice as old as I am, and very powerful. There are none above him in the new world."

"If he's so powerful, how could they abduct him?"

"That's what worries me." Freyja spoke up. "If someone like him could be taken by humans... Then none of you are safe."

Bill pondered this. "What could I give you to release Sookie from her agreement?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. "And since you like humans so much, I'd think you'd like to protect them. The vampire here are like cowboys. If they don't get Godric back, they'll want justice, they'll start attacking people."

"Open aggression against humans? That's insane!"

Freyja laughed. "Welcome to Texas!"

Bill eyed them both with distaste before standing and leaving the room. Freyja's eyes followed him until he had completely left the room, then she turned to Eric. "I don't understand why you won't just let me kill him."

"Because I need his telepath, she is of use."

Freyja frowned. "How? You have me, why on earth would you want her?"

"Because she is replaceable." He snapped. "You are not."

Freyja's features softened as she went to sit next to him, taking his hand in her. "You know me." She smiled. "I'm stronger than you really think I am."

"Oh I doubt that very much." He said, turning to her. "I know how powerful you are."

Freyja's smile widened. "Then why do you need the telepath?"

Eric didn't answer right away, he just wrapped his free hand on top of hers. "I never thought it was possible for Godric to be defeated. Obviously I was wrong... I can't risk-."

Eric couldn't finish the sentence. Freyja didn't expect him to.

"It's dawn soon. Why don't we go to our rooms, and we can continue looking for Godric in the morning." She stood up and pulled at Eric's hand, willing him to rest for the night. He was quick to relent, and followed her into the elevators and then took them to their room. "Wait a second. We're sharing a room?"

"Of course." Eric said simply. "If I can help it, I'm not letting you out of my site for the duration of the trip. You made a few enemies last time you were here if I remember correctly."

Freyja smirked. "That dude was an ass. I saw it my duty to point it out to him. And when I see him, and I'm sure I will at some point, I'm going to tell him again!"

Eric smirked. "I am sure he will love that." He walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "Now come, let us get some sleep."

o~o~o

"Eric..."

Eric looked over his bed, seeing Freyja standing nervously in the doorway wearing her two-piece pyjama set. "What is it, Freyja?"

She hesitated for a moment before walking fully into the room and closing the door behind her. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Eric frowned. "Why? What is wrong with your bed?"

"Nothing." She said. "It's just... I'm worried about Godric; and I don't really want to be alone right now."

Eric stared at her, standing at the end of the bed, then lifted up the covers and motioned for her to get in. "Come here." Freyja quickly laid down beside him, lying on her side and draping an arm over his chest, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders. "He's going to be okay, little one."

Freyja nodded. "I hope so. If he isn't... Either way, I'm going to everyone who had any part in this. They're not going to get away with it..."

Eric smiled, kissing her forehead. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review :-)<strong>


	9. The Plan

_**Here's the next installment guys. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_

* * *

><p>By the time Eric had awoken, Freyja was already dressed and flicking through the channels on the wide screen TV in the room. She knew he was there, and he knew she knew, her senses were that of a vampire if not greater. He took a seat next to her and watched as she aimlessly skipped through all the channels without purpose.<p>

"I need to feed."

Eric looked at her from the corner of his eyes, but did not move. "I expected you would."

There was a small pause. "So can I?"

"The situation here is far to delicate, we can't afford for dead bodies to start piling up."

Freyja sighed. "I thought that would be the case... Alright, I can last one more day, two at the most; but after that..."

Eric nodded. "We'll come to that when we have to." He stood up and made his way to the mini fridge in the room, taking something out before returning to his seat. "Until then, you'll have to make do with this."

Freyja looked at the true blood in his hand and gagged. "Oh, Eric, god no. I can't drink that stuff.."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to."

"No, Eric, seriously, I cannot drink it. It doesn't work"

The bottle lowered. "I thought it did."

"It did." Freyja said. "At first, it did. But eventually it stopped. Like my body got used to it and now it's just gross red stuff. Only the real juice does the trick now."

Eric's eyebrows rose. "Well then, I'm sure that can be arranged." He then place the bottle on the table in front of him, raised his wrist to his mouth, and bit down.

"Eric? What are you-."

"I would much rather you having some of my blood, that killing someone we can't afford to cover up."

Freyja gave him a look, but he persisted, raising his wrist higher. Eventually she sighed and took it with both of her hands, raising it up and placing her mouth on the wound. She almost moaned at the taste. This was so much better than that synthetic shit they called blood... She could feel the life force dripping from it, being absorbed into her body and lessening her hunger.

Eric watched her feed, ever curious as to what blood was like to her. Slowly she started to pull away, licking her lips and wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"You know..." She started. "It's killer trying to get blood out of clothes."

Eric chuckled. "Well then, I shall just have to buy you some more."

"Careful Eric." She teased. "People will start to think you spoil me."

He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. "I do spoil you. But the spoiling will have to come later, we have business to attend to."

"Awesome!" She said, standing from the couch. "Where to?"

Eric smirked. "To Godric's nest."

Her face fell. "But... That means-."

"Yes."

"And will he-."

"He will no doubt be there."

Freyja sighed. "Shit. I really hoped I wouldn't ever have to see Stan..."

"But I thought you were looking forward to reminding him what an 'ass' he is." He pointed out.

"Well, yeah!" She huffed. "But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy seeing him. Hey I wonder if..."

o~o~o

"You _do _still wear that shit-ugly hat!" Freyja smirked.

Freyja, Eric, Bill and Sookie had just walked into the main living area, Freyja standing at the front with her hands on her hips smirking proudly. Stan turned to look at them for the first time, ready to tear out the little brat's throat, but when he saw her he faltered.

"My my my, how you have grown up..."

Freyja gave him a disgusted look. "EW! Gross, you stay the hell away from me you creep!"

"Aw, no don't be like that darlin'."

Freyja turned to the Viking. "Eric, please, if you will."

Eric gave her an amused look. "She is mine."

Freyja promptly gave him the finger. "You can look but you can't touch."

"Oh, I most certainly will be lookin'..."

"Oh, god, why did I phrase it like that..." She murmured.

"Children." Isobel snapped. She walked over to Freyja and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. "It is good to see you again, love; but now we must discuss the matters at hand."

o~o~o

_Blah blah blah _vampires _blah blah blah _fellowship _blah blah blah _Eric yelling _blah blah blah_"... I'll infiltrate the fellowship of the sun!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Freyja snapped back into reality. "Sookie? Infiltrate the fellowship of the sun? Well, I'll go with her."

"No." Eric said firmly.

"But Eric, she'll be defenceless without me."

"Then she'll just have to be defenceless."

"I am not allowing her to go in on her own!" Bill cut in.

Freyja turned to look at him. "Don't worry, she won't be on her own."

"No!" Eric bellowed. "Freyja, I am not allowing you to go in there!"

"And I am not giving you a choice!" Freyja retaliated. "Eric, you brought me here, so I am not standing in the wings watching all of you save Godric while I do nothing! That's the end of it!"

Eric was prepared to say something back, but Bill was quick to cut in. "Eric! A word..." Eric glared at him, but followed. "You to, Freyja."

The three of them moved into the hallway.

"You knew it would come to this." Bill said. "She was just clawed and poisoned by a creature, we don't know and we can't find; and now in Dallas you play with her life."

"It is no game to me."

"All this for a colleague... For the sheriff of area nine?" Bill looked to Eric and then to Freyja, calculating. "Why?"

They were silent for a time, each remembering their own time with the ancient vampire.

"Godric is my maker." Eric said quietly.

o~o~o

A few hours later, Freyja and Eric had taken to the hotel bar once again. Freyja was busy tapping at her new phone, while Eric was busy sucking some sluts neck. Freyja looked at her with disgust, moaning and smiling as he blood was drawn from her body. Then again, who was she to judge? She did all the time. But that was to survive; this girl had other things on her mind.

"Ooh.." The girl moaned. "Oh, that's it baby..."

Eric drew back and Freyja raised an eyebrow. "'Baby'?" Freyja repeated.

Eric tossed her to the side. "I am over a thousand years old."

The girl looked distressed. "Are you not having a good time?"

"There's just not much thrill of feeding on the willing."

Freyja raised a hand. "Amen to that..."

The girl looked confused. "Then should I try not to want it?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Only if you're very, very good at it."

She nodded her head and Eric went straight for her throat. The girl blinked in surprise, but then began to struggle. "Stop! Get off me!" She moaned a little, but tried to suppress it. "Ew! Sick! Blood sucking bastard!"

Freyja shook her head with amusement then looked over Eric's shoulder, smiling. This caught his attention, so he drew away from the girl and followed Freyja's line of sight. He held up a hand, motioning for the woman to wait and handed the fangbanger a few noted. "Off you go."

She begun to walk off casually. "Tell your manager you were magnificent." Eric said. "I'll back up your story if he calls."

The girl gave a small smile, then walked off. Leaving the new woman to take her place. "I was beginning to think you we're going to accept my invitation, Lorena."

"For a vampire, you're a terrible liar."

Freyja stood from her seat and wrapped the vampire in a hug. "Lorena, it's been a very long time."

The vampire smiled at her, a genuine one. "Too long, my pet. Any longer and I would have had to have come with out the beckoning." She gave Eric a pointed look when she said this, taking her seat opposite him with Freyja taking hers next to him.

"I was considering booking you a room adjacent to theirs, but I thought that might be a bit... over the top."

Freyja laughed. "Actually that was me who stopped you, you never know when too much is too much."

"Why am I here, Mr. Northman?"

"We want the same thing, you and I." Lorena gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, Bill has something I want, and he's in the way."

"His human?"

"No, she's something more than human..."

Loren looked to Freyja. "What is she?"

Freyja shrugged. "We don't know. But what ever she is, he loves her."

Lorena looked at the pair with a smile. "What makes you think I want him back? That I'd even take him."

Eric leant forwards. "Because you didn't come all this way just to see us."

"Whoa whoa!" Freyja interjected. "Speak for yourself!"

"I must admit that knowing Freyja was back was... tempting. But I haven't seen Bill in over seventy years. Surely you can't think I have any pull over him whatsoever."

"I haven't seen my make for much longer than that, and yet I am still loyal to him. Fiercely loyal."

Lorena smirked and leant in closer. "Shame I didn't turn you... then again... you're not really my type"

o~o~o

The next morning Freyja walked out to the front of the hotel, thick shades firmly in place and hip glass in hand. She unscrewed the cap and took a swig. If she was going to be facing those preachy church fuckers the would need to be at least a little bit drunk...

"Freyja?"

She turned on her heel to face Sookie and some guy. "Who's this?" She asked, taking another swig.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners! This is Hugo-."

"Isobel's human." She finished.

Hugo frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No." She smiled, having another drink. "But I know Isobel. Now let's get this show on the road!"

They started to walk to the car that had been left for them, Sookie watching Freyja and noticing something. Freyja, when was the last time you were outside in the sun?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, a few days?"

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review =)<em>


	10. The Bullet

_**Here's your latest fix guys. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_

* * *

><p>The ride to the church was mainly in silence. Sookie didn't know what to say to Freyja, Hugo didn't know what to say to Sookie, and Freyja didn't really care enough to make conversation with either of them. She had her hip flask, so she was reasonably content.<p>

"Why do I recognise?" Sookie asked, looking out of the window.

Freyja followed her gaze and saw the queen bitch of the establishment. "That's Sarah Newlin." She explained, taking a swig from her flask. "She's on TV all the time spouting utter shit about vampires."

"And we have to play nice." Hugo said with a pointed look in her direction.

Freyja huffed. "For now..."

"Hmm..." Sookie murmured. "You know, in person, she looks like vanilla puddin'."

Freyja chuckled. "Yeah, I bet Eric would just _love _ to eat her up."

Sookie gave her a glare before stepping out of the car and walking over to the reverend's wife.

"Hi there!" Sarah said with perk. "I just happened to be looking out of the window as you were all driving up and I thought I'd come out and greet you myself."

Freyja, in that instant, wanted to punch her. Sookie however managed to reflect her perkiness; it must come naturally to her. They talked for a while, but Freyja was busy scouting out the place. The building looked simple enough, it was covered in windows, so they must have Godric underground somewhere...

"-and this is my maid of honour, Fiona."

"Well it's just lovely to meet you all!" Sarah gushed. "So why don't you all come on in and I can introduce you to my husband. I'm sure he'll love to give you a tour of the place!"

Freyja smiled at the idea of learning the building from the inside, but she cringed at the idea of meeting another Newlin.

_Godric had better appreciate this rescue..._

_o~o~o_

Sookie and Hugo had gone into the Newlin's office for a talk about the whole 'joining the church' arrangement, while Freyja decided to have a little nose around. The main area, as much as she hated to admit it, looked kinda cool. The only downside what the amount of windows. There weren't' many people in the church, so she decided to dig a little deeper. Most of the doors led to something ordinary and boring, but there was one that seemed to go into a basement of some sort. She started to walk down, trying to make as little noise as she could, opening the door at the bottom and sticking her head through. It looked to be a storage room of sorts, but there were no other basements in the building, so if Godric was anywhere it would be here.

She stepped fully into the room and had a better look around.

Everything happened so quickly.

Too quickly.

One second she was just having a better look at the inside of the cage, and the next she was hit over the head by something cold and hard. She yelled in surprise, dropping to her knees. She jumped back up almost as soon as she'd fallen, clawing and punching at whoever had attacked her. Usually she would have though this kind of fighting was below her. But she was caught of guard. She was disorientated. And she was alone.

Plus she was a little bit drunk, but that didn't usually stop her.

Another blow landed on her head, sending her to the floor again, so she grabbed the closest thing she could and hit her attacker with all her might. Her attacker didn't seem to like that.

The last thing Freyja saw was Sookie and Hugo being forced through the door.

The last thing she heard was a gunshot.

o~o~o

Sookie couldn't move. She was thrown into the cage along with Hugo, then left there for an unknown amount of time, with a girl who clearly needed medical attention.

"Freyja? Freyja, can you hear me?"

Freyja groaned. "Yes, I can hear you. You never shut up." Sookie laughed, wiping at her wet eyes. "Are you crying?"

Sookie gave her a look. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because you're hurt, Freyja, you're hurt real bad."

Freyja looked down at the wound in her chest, touching it gently and hissing. She looked at her hand, which was now covered in blood and sighed. "Yeah, it does look like I'm a little fucked now, doesn't it. I Never thought this would be the way I went..."

"Hey, hey." Sookie said quietly. "You're not goin' anywhere."

"Don't be stupid, Sookie, I've been shot in the heart... If I were human I would be dead right now. And if I don't feed then I will be dead pretty damn soon."

"Feed?" Sookie sniffed. "I really don't think food is going to help right now."

"Dummy..." Freyja chuckled, but quickly stopping as the movement made the pain even worse. "I don't mean human food, I mean my food. If I feed, then I'll be fine."

Hugo frowned. "You're not human? Actually, that doesn't surprise me... What do you eat?"

Freyja thought about how to phrase it. "I don't wanna say souls, but I'm gunna say souls. It's not exactly that, but it's along the same lines. No matter alive or undead, its the source of everything."

"So... You have to feed on someone's life force to survive?" Sookie summarised.

Freyja nodded. "That's pretty much it."

"So have some of mine." Sookie offered.

Freyja gave her a look. "No, out of the question. I've never fed off of a human that I haven't slept with or killed."

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "That's funny, I always thought you wouldn't hesitate to be rid of me. Or there's always Hugo..."

"Hey, don't drag me into being her meal!"

Freyja chuckled at the both of them. "If it were up to me, I probably would be eating you. But it's not; Eric wants you alive."

"You'd risk your life just to keep Eric's wishes?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. "I would, without even blinking."

Sookie was at a loss for words for a few moments. "You must really love him."

"Love hasn't got anything to do with it." Freyja said, looking away. "I'm loyal, and that's it."

"Honey, there's a difference between loyal and love, I just don't think you can tell them apart."

Freyja scoffed. "No, Sookie. Humans may not be able to tell them apart, but I'm clearly not human. Love isn't even an option for me."

"Love is an option for everyone, you jus-."

"Oh God, death just take me already!" She groaned. "You're worse than my therapists... Plural! I swear to God, if you don't shut up I'll-."

Freyja couldn't feel that sentence. She knew her lungs were filling with blood, and she was unable to heal without any energy. She hadn't fed in so long... She was so tired...

"Freyja?" Sookie said, shaking her limp body. "Freyja! Nonono, wake up!"

Hugo slowly stepped forwards. "Is she-?"

"No, she can't be!" Sookie cried, clutching at the young girl's body. "Freyja!"


	11. The Departed

_**Sorry it's been ages since an update guys, but this chapter is extra long just to make up for it. And you never know, there might be something interesting to shake things up a bit ;-) Review me on what you thought of this chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_

* * *

><p>"Maybe the little rat has run off." Stan grunted as Isobel, Eric and himself walked through the corridors of the hotel. "Joined the fellowship themselves..."<p>

Isobel gave him a warning glare. "Careful, Hugo is _mine_."

"Oh, please..." Stan chuckled. "If you cared about him so much we woulda been in that church hours ago."

"With no plan, no exit strategy. That's while you'll never be sheriff, Stan, you don't think."

"And you're too chicken shit to act." He retorted. He then turned to Eric who was standing in front of them, not saying a word. "And _you..._ Fellowship has your maker, telepath and your _Freyja, _but still... you do nothing."

Eric had him pinned against a wall in a second, fangs bared and murder burning in his eyes. "Are you questioning my loyalties, Stan?"

"Just trying to return Godric to his rightful position." He said without blinking.

"Oh really? Cos I think you have another agenda." He released Stan and took a small step back. "Maybe you think starting a war with the fellowship will distract us from the truth. That you're so _starved _for power you murdered Godric for his title."

"That is a lie." Stan growled. "How dare you accuse me..."

Isobel placed a gentle hand on Eric, attempting to separate the two. "Eric, we don't know this, there's no proof."

"Not yet, but I will find it. And when I do... there will be no mercy. In the mean time, you two can stay here a quibble over his position. I'll run into that church and kill them all, I don't care." He turned from the both of them and started to leave. "If Godric is gone... Nothing will bring back what I have lost."

O~o~O

"Morning!" Steve Newlin bustled into the the underground cage he had left the three of them to rot in with a shit eating smile on his face. "Refreshments? How did y'all sleep?"

Sookie raised her head from the box she had leant her head on and glared at the man, her eyes still red from crying the night before. Newlin noticed this and soon after his eyes fell upon the young girl lying with a blanket covering her body, dried blood staining the middle of it.

"Now what a cryin' shame that is... Your fangbanger friend didn't even have time to repent for her sins. And I'm sure they were plentiful..."

"You killed her!" Sookie spat. "You call yourself Christian, but you're nothing more than a murderer! They're coming for us, ya know!"

"Yeah, well that's what I thought. I figured two pretty girl would have a couple of vamps running off to their rescue; even if the effort for that one is a bit futile. "He said, motioning towards Freyja's lifeless body. "Actually we were kinda hoping for it, weren't we Gabe?"

"Yes Sir, bring it on."

Newlin let out a happy sigh. "We're ready for them. We've been ready for a long time!"

"You're gunna get yourselves killed. That's not a threat, that's a fact."

"They got you all twisted up, haven't they?" He said sadly. "With their glamouring and their empty promises and their evil blood..."

"You're the ones who are twisted, you killed an eighteen year old girl! Jesus would be ashamed of you!"

Newlin chuckled. "Well I guess we're just gunna have to agree to disagree on that one. Now things got a little out of hand last night, and I apologize for that. I apologize for your friends death. I'm not the monster that the vampire lovin' media makes me out to be."

"Yeah right..."

"All I want from you is a couple of answers, then I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice warm breakfast and send you on your way."

Hugo looked up at this. "What do you wanna know."

Sookie stared at him. "Shut up!"

"Sookie we need to get outta here, just tell them what they want to know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm Hugo Ericson and the girl over there was Freyja Northman."

"Hugo, no!"

"We were sent here by the vampire's of area nine to find their sheriff."

Newlin was quiet for a moment, before he whispered: "Sookie Stackhouse... Bon Temps?"

Sookie glared at him. "How do you know where I'm from?"

"You Jason Stackhouse's sister, am I right?"

"You know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this!"

Newlin took a deep breath before rising from his seat. "C'mon Gabe..."

Sookie pressed herself against the fence holding them in. "How do you know my brother?"

O~o~O

Sookie had been listening to Hugo rambling about how it was the logical choice for him to go to the fellowship for the past few minuets, and she had never wanted Bill by her side so bad...

"No, she's just been using me. The same way that Bill's been using you, and Eric's been using Freyja."

"You don't know Bill."

"I know how he and his friends are having you and an eighteen year old doing their dirty work, and look where it got her! I mean a telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire."

"Shut up!"

"All they care about is their own kind, see that's why I joined the fellowship."

"That is not true!" Sookie spat. "Bill cares about me plenty, and I know that Eric cares for Freyja! And if the Newlins care so much about you, then how come you're still in here? Face it Hugo, you're nothing but a fangbanging traitor to them."

Hugo fell silent for a beat, before rising to his feet and moving over to the fencing. "Gabe? Gabe, she knows everything you can let me out now. Hey! Anybody! C'mon let me out!"

"Yep." Sookie said smugly. "You're so important to them, aren't 'cha?"

Silence fell between them as Hugo went and took his previous seat. They waited and waited for hours, Sookie staying as far away from Freyja's body as possible. Whenever she looked over in that direction she felt the tears begin to well up and sill over again. She needed to be strong right now.

Eventually they both heard the door open and looked over to see Gabe walking in.

"Hey..." Hugo said. "What happened to your face? Listen, she knows. Everything. Which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me down here with a god damn mind reader. I hope the reverend knows I'm gunna need protection now."

Neither of them saw the fist that connected suddenly with Hugo's face, causing Sookie to jump several feet in the air. "You want protection you fangbanging sac of shit?" Gabe snarled and he kicked him. Hard. "How's that for protection huh? Here's a little more protection for ya."

"Stop it!" Sookie yelled as she jumped onto the larger man's back, hoping to save poor Hugo. She was thrown very heavily into the wall, causing her to go limp and faal off off his back.

"You think you and your moron brother can make an ass outta me. Is that what you think, huh?"

Sookie struggled against him, pushing at his face with all her might. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Ah, what, our kind not good enough for ya? How about if I show you what you were missing?"

Sookie screamed at the top of her lungs as she was thrown to the floor and slapped, she didn't hear what he said, she could only feel his hands going up her dress. The next thing she knew he was off of her, in an instant. She turned herself around and saw a boy, he couldn't have been older than sixteen, holding Gabe away from her. She knew from his complexion he was vampire.

"Godric?"

Gabe was grunting from the strain of Godric holding him. "Godric it's me!"

Godric snarled as he snapped his neck like a twig. "You should not have come..." He said, looking over to Sookie. Then something else caught his attention, they heard another vampire coming in their direction.

"Bill!" Sookie said hopefully.

"No." Godric smiled. "I'm here, my child. Down here."

Before Sookie even had time to blink, Eric was in the room and moving to kneel by Godric's feet.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me..."

"I had no other choice, but I did not send them alone. I sent-." It was then that he realised Freyja was not with Sookie. "Where is she?"

Godric frowned and looked over to the blonde human, who's features began to crumble as she looked in the corner of the cell. Both of the vampires followed her line of sight.

"No." Eric said stiffly. He rose from the ground and moved over to the cloth covered body, grabbing the top of it and pulling it down to reveal her paler than usual face. Eric was hunched over her body, staring at her intently as Godric walked up behind him.

"What. Happened." Eric growled.

"She-uh-she was attacked. By Gabe, when she was looking around. She was... She was shot in the heart." Sookie sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I am so sorry, Eric."

"Enough." He snapped, his voice broken. "I thought I had lost you, Godric. I thought I was never going to see you again. But now... Now I've lost her."

Godric placed a hand on his progeny's shoulder, easing him up and away from Freyja's lifeless body.

"Godric, what are you-."

"Ssh." He hushed, kneeling down beside Freyja. He placed his hand behind her neck, lifting her up and resting her head on his lap. He brushed some of her loose strands of hair away from her face, and smiled. "She looks far older than I now. I remember when she was just a child." He then raised his wrist up to his mouth and bit down, but instead of placing his wrist directly over her mouth he instead took the blood inside of his. Godric leant down and gently placed his lips over hers, allowing the blood to pass through to her. He repeated this once more before taking his lips away and kissing her once, leaning his forehead against hers. "Now is not your time, Freyja. _So wake up._"

Freyja's eyes shot open as she inhaled a large amount of air. She breathed deeply for a few moments, allowing her eyesight to readjust and her breathing to even out. "Godric!" She grinned, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. "I thought we'd lost you."

"We thought exactly the same." He smiled playfully, helping her to her feet.

She returned the smile then turned to Eric, who was staring at her like nothing she had seen before. He looked angry.

"Eric, I-."

Before she could finish what she was about to say she was encased in a very large Viking hug. "I thought you were dead."

Freyja hugged him back gently, unused to this kind of affection from him in front of others. "Hey, you're not getting rid of me that easily. Neither of you are."

Eric pulled away with a smirk. "I should hope not."

Sookie couldn't stand on the side any longer, she ran over and wrapped the teenager in her arms. I am so sorry Freyja, I am so glad you're alive."

Freyja laughed. "Yeah. You and me both." She pulled away from the blonde and looked her up and down. "Jesus, what happened to you?"

Sookie grew silent, neatening her dress and looking over sheepishly at Gabe's body.

Freyja managed to put two and two together. "Oh no he did not!" She spat, moving over to his and kicking him futilely in the ribs. "You utter. Utter. Scumbag!" She kicked him once more for good measure. "I hope you rot in hell!"

"We need to get out of here." Sookie interjected. "Godric they were planning on burning you tonight."

"I am well aware of their plans." He said calmly. "But you are right, it is time for us to leave now."

"How long has it been since you last fed?" Eric asked.

"I require very little blood anymore."

Blue light began to flash, followed by a sharp sounding alarm.

"Save the human." Godric instructed. "And get Freyja out of here, she is still weak. Go on."

Eric shook his head. "I am not leaving you."

"Neither am I." Freyja stated.

"I can take care of myself."

"We have to go!" Sookie cut in.

The two vampires and Freyja looked at each other, before Godric said: "Spill no blood on your way out. Go."

Both Freyja and Eric took this as a final command, and they weren't one to disobey Godric, so they ushered Sookie out of the room and quickly followed her. But not before Freyja kiised Godric on the cheek. "Be careful." She whispered.

He gave her a small smile and returned the kiss. "I always am. Now go."

Freyja gave him one last look before following the others up the stairs.

She could see that they had paused at the door.

"I could have you out in seconds." Eric said.

"There's kids out there."

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

Sookie gave him a look. "Why didn't you bring bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational." He explained. "It clouds his judgement. He would kiil every child in this church just to save you."

"Why aren't you?"

Eric turned to look at her. "I'm following Godric's orders and getting you two out., that is all."

"He's your maker, isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"You got a lot of love for him."

Eric paused, looking away. "Don't use words I don't understand."

Sookie looked over to Freyja to gauge her reaction to what Eric had just said, but there was none. Freyja knew Eric, she knew the way he worked. She also knew that love was a foreign concept to him. It was for the both of them.

Eric had begun to walk out from the doorway, but Freyja could still clearly see there were people out there holding stakes. "Eric!" She jumped. "No!"

He turned to her, leaning in close till his lips were only inches from her ear. "Trust me." He whispered, before leaving the doorway once and for all.

Freyja and Sookie watched as he talked to the three guys for a few moments, next thing they knew one of the guys was swinging a stake towards him. Sookie was about to scream a warning when Freyja leapt out from behind and knocked the guy out with a roundhouse kick. Eric was quick to take care of the rest. Freyja turned just as Eric had some kid pinned up against the wall. "Eric." She warned. "Remember what Godric said, no blood."

She could see that Eric really wanted to kill this guy, and if she was honest she really did as well, but eventually he threw the stake to the ground and let the kid run off.

They went to leave the front but the kid warned that they would never make it through the amount of people, so they opted for the sanctuary instead.

"Where's the exit?"

"Back that way." Sookie pointed.

"There a several exits, actually." Steve Newlin's voice called out as he stepped out from the shadows. "But the easiest one takes you straight to hell." He spied Freyja and frowned. "No didn't we kill you, little missy?"

"Obviously not well enough." She spat.

"Witchcraft!" He called out, as the doors began to open.

Dozens of people then began to pour into the room, leaving them completely trapped and unable to kill a single on of them.

"Let us leave!" Sookie called out. "Save yourselves, no one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn, you're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff, he's bout to call for help!"

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here."

Freyja tensed immediately, moving an inch to Eric protectively. Eric looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine." He started to move away from her, but Freyja wasn't going to let it all end that quickly.

"No!" She yelled, grabbing onto him. "No, I am not going to let you die. I wont!"

"Freyja, if he doesn't have me then he'll kill you." He paused. "I've already lost you once today."

"Brothers and sisters." Newlin's voice cut through the pair of them. "There will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

Eric was then hauled away from Freyja. She was held back by several other buffoons while she watched Eric be silvered to the table. "No!" She shouted. "No, take me instead! Please, please, just let him go!"

Steve chuckled. "Well it seems we have a volunteer. A volunteer who somehow managed to cheat death itself. A consort with the devil. A witch!"

Freyja snorted. "Don't compare me to those bitches, I'm something much more exciting."

Newlin frowned at her. "Then what are you?"

She glared at him through the strands of her that had fallen in front of her face. "I'm your worst nightmare."

She was suddenly cut of as she screamed while someone wrapped a thick chain of silver around her neck to shut her up. What they didn't expect was the burning flesh that came with it.

"No!" Eric croaked. "Leave... Her..."

"You see, Just as our lord, our saviour, was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

Freyja was then dragged up to where Eric lay and placed next to him, while Sookie yelled about how nonsensical it all was. The table was large enough for the both of them, and Freyja had just the right amount of movement to be able to grasp Eric's hand in her own. He looked her her and squeezed back with what little strength he had.

"I offer myself..." Eric managed. "I offer myself for Godric's freedom, and for the girls. Both of them."

Newlin nodded his head. "That's noble, but they're just as culpable as you are." He pointed a finger to Sookie. "She is a traitor to her race." Then to Freyja. "And she isn't even human. She's an abomination and will join you when the sun rises."

Eric growled at him, but Freyja dragged his attention her way. "I would rather burn in the sun with you, than leave you to burn yourself."

"Sookie!"

Freyja rolled her eyes. "Oh, great, the cavalry's here... If we weren't fucked before, we certainly are now..."

Newlin ordered for bill to be chained up, leaving Freyja to wonder if he was going to fit on the table with them, when suddenly a voice boomed through the room calling out Steve Newlin. The next second he dropped his gun and shook his hand in pain.

"Let her go, fuckwad!"

The next few seconds were a blur for Freyja. She could feel the weakness creep up in her, and she could feel the silver working its way though her blood. Her mind was clouded as she felt the silver being lifted from her, as she head Stan storm through the doors, and as Godric's gentle voice echoed through the room.

"I am older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

Freyja managed a pained laugh at that. She reminded herself to high five Godric on that one later.

"Speak of the devil... "She murmured, as Godric walked over to her.

"Little one." He said softly. "You do always manage to find yourself in trouble, don't you."

"You can't call me little any more." She said, her voice going higher as if she were drunk or extremely high. "I'm bigger than you now!"

Godric chuckled, taking her into his arms. "True, but you will always be little to me. Now let's go."

Eric walked over to them before they left. "Freyja, are you-."

"She is weak." Godric dead panned. "She may be what she is, but all life comes to an end if it has no subsistence." He looked down at the now unconscious girl with gentle features. "She has not fed in days, I can tell. And now she has been injured with bullets and with silver. She needs to truly feed. If she does not, then I am not sure what will become of her..."

Eric's face had turned to stone as he watched Godric walk past her. "What are you going to do? Let her feed from some human? She is too weak."

Godric paused in his steps, but he did not turn back. "I know. That is why she is going to feed from me."


	12. WANTED!

_**Ladies and gentlemen, I need your help. **_

_**At the moment I'm looking for a beta reader, but one who is familiar with the story and enjoys it. I need someone who would be able to correct any spelling and grammar mistakes I make (and I must admit they are plentiful...), but also they need to be able to talk with me about the story. To check facts on my characters, make sure I am being true to them and to talk with me generally about the story and it's plot.**_

_**So please, if you're interested PM me as soon as possible. I'd really prefer to find a beta reader, talk with them and then update the story. So the sooner the better guys!**_

_**Hope to hear from some of you soon!**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_


	13. The Hunger

_**OKAY! I have FINALLY chosen my beta reader, after to talking to all the people who messaged me, and it iiiiiiiisssss:**_

**_Nina!_**

_**This is their beta'd version of the story, and I hope for there to be many more!**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_

* * *

><p>Godric rushed the unconscious Freyja back to his nest, long before anyone else would arrive, and carried her up to his room, placing her gently onto the bed. He could smell what little blood she had left in her system. When he had revived her before, there was a small amount still there. He knew how to heal her from that. He did not know how to heal her from complete blood loss...<p>

"Freyja." He called to her softly. There was no response. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed a chilled hand on the top of her head. "Freyja, I need you to wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered gently, opening by the smallest amount. "Godric..?" She whispered. "Where are we?"

"We are at my nest, child. The others will be here later."

"Wha's happen'in?" She slurred.

He leant down closer to her. "You are weak. Far weaker than you have been before, you need to feed."

"Them gimmie some blood."

Godric shook his head. "I am afraid it has long gone past the time for blood, my love, you need your natural food."

Freyja gave him a strange look. "You got a hum'n?"

"No." He corrected. "You need something not only to fill yourself but to heal yourself. Me."

Freyja was silent. Godric was almost certain she had fallen to sleep again. "Godric. I've never fed off som'one I ain't killed before..."

"You feed off life force, correct?" Freyja nodded. "Well I have lived for thousands of years, I have plenty."

"Godric..." She said after a beat. "I ain't fed from someone I ain't slept with before. It's the only way, and I can't-."

Godric's lips were upon her own before she could finish that train of thought. She could still taste his blood from before, and when his tongue inched out to part her lips the flavour burst to unbelievable levels. Freyja growled into his mouth, shoving him away with all her strength.

"Godric, no!" She screamed, pushing herself up the bed as far away from him as possible and staring at him with wide eyes. "I'll kill you! I can't- I wont! I know this feeling I have Godric, if we... Have sex, then I'm not going to be able to control myself!" She looked away for a moment. "Plus, it's... you. We'd have to have sex... You and I."

Godric stood at the end on the bed and laughed softly. "Does the thought of having sex with me repulse you so much?"

Freyja's eyes widened even more, if that were possible. "No! No, that's not it! I mean, I always had a crush on you when I was young..." She froze, not believing she just said that. "I, uh, I-."

All her words were caught in her throat as Godric slowly pulled his linen shirt up and off, throwing it onto the floor all the while keeping eye contact with Freyja. He slowly began to crawl his way up the bed until he was hovering over her, his face inches from hers. "Freyja, you are no longer a child you are a woman." He smiled. "A very beautiful woman at that. You are not going to kill me, I trust you. I am merely food Freyja, I have what you require to survive." He gave her a small kiss. "Let me make love to you."

Freyja had them flipped over in a second, she was exhausted, but the animalistic need to feed was fuelling her. "That's just the thing, Godric." She growled. "We won't make love, we will fuck. I have never made love, that isn't how this works."

Godric wasn't the slightest bit phased by her words, he merely leaned up and kissed her. "I know." He kissed her again, this time deeper than before. "Now take what you need."

Freyja smirked. "Oh I will..."

O~o~O

"Eric?"

Eric turned in his seat and looked up to see Sookie walking towards him with Bill close on her tail. "What can I help you with, Miss Stackhouse?"

"What's goin' on? Where's Freyja and Godric?"

"They are upstairs, the guests should be arriving soon."

Sookie frowned. "Upstairs? What're they doin' upsta-." She was stopped by Bill, who gently took her arm and shook his head. Sookie gave him an understanding look before turning back to Eric. "Bill, will you excuse us for a moment."

Bill didn't like the idea of that, but there was no reason he should refuse, so he gave Sookie a curt nod and walked to the other side of the room to talk to Isobel.

Sookie took a seat next to Eric the second Bill was out of range. "Eric, you love Freyja."

Eric glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Is there a question in there?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, there isn't. I know you do even if you don't admit it to me; but you need to admit it to yourself."

Eric scoffed silently. "And why would I need to do that, exactly?"

"Because right now she is upstairs with Godric." She said, spouting out the harsh truth. She saw him flinch at this, but she didn't stop. "And yeah, she is just feeding, but it still hurts real bad, doesn't it?"

"Is there a point behind this?" Eric snapped.

Sookie clenched her jaw. "Yeah, there is. She's with Godric right now, and from what I saw he was more than a gentleman to her. He had love in his eyes Eric, and so did she. But you have love in your eyes to." She stood from her seat and took a step in front of the vampire. "If you don't wanna end up loosin' her, you need to act."

Eric watched as she walked away, unaware that the cellphone he was holding in his hand had been crushed beyond repair.

O~o~O

Freyja gripped Godric's hair as he left bruising kisses along her jaw, trailing down to her neck and pausing. "You smell divine, Freyja."

Freyja licked a stripe along Godric's collarbone. "_Mmm, so do you..."_

Godric had always been curious about what Freyja was like while she was feeding. Animalistic was one thing, irresistible was another, but her voice... Her voice drew him in more than he could have imagined. He couldn't resist grabbing the back of her hair and yanking her up to connect their lips, both of them fighting for dominance and superiority.

"Godric..." Freyja moaned, breaking their kiss and allowing him to flip them over. "Please... So hungry..."

Godric reached down and tore open her dress, ripping it right down the middle, then he proceeded to rip off her bra and panties as well. He was just reaching down lower when Freyja stopped him. "No. Don't. Just... do it!"

Godric grinned, leaning down and whispering. "Do what?"

"Fuck me." Freyja snarled. "Before I fuck you."

Her head suddenly snapped back as he drove directly into her with inhuman speed. She hadn't even noticed him taking off his trousers... He looked down at her, his head cocking to the side as he noted every detail on her. The way her full lips parted when she gasped, the slight amount of sweat on her brow. Everything about her was intoxicating.

He slowly began to move, admiring each little sound that came out of her mouth with each tiny movement he made.

"Bite me..." She whispered.

Godric stilled his movements. She had never allowed a vampire to bite her before, he couldn't help but wonder why now. Freyja seemed to notice this internal question, and didn't leave him waiting.

"If you feed from me-." She gasped as Godric inched forward a bit. "While I feed from you, there's a higher chance of you surviving this."

Godric chuckled, lifting her up so he was sitting on the bed with her on top of him. She moaned at the new position, and didn't hesitate to pick up a steady pace. "I trust you completely." Godric said.

Freyja leant down, close to his ear. "I don't trust myself, now _do it_!"

Godric gripped the back of her head as his lips moved closer to her neck. He planted one small kiss there before snapping out his fangs and biting down.

If there was such a thing as drugs for vampires, this would be it. No blood, in all his years of living, had ever tasted so _perfect. _He didn't even notice as Freyja place a hand on his chest, lips on his throat, and started to feed herself.

Godric could only taste the blood, feel the blood. It consumed him completely, surrounded him. He remembered vaguely his blood lust when he was still a young vampire; it didn't even come close to this.

Freyja could feel his energy pouring from him to her, steadily. It was so old. So complete. Just a small amount was enough to heal her, she could feel the rest of it filling her, empowering her.

Their movement had become frenzied, and their simultaneous release didn't even compare to the way they already felt. Freyja could feel it pouring and pouring and-.

"No!" She yelled, forcing herself off of him and speeding as far away from him as possible. She took deep laboured breaths, reigning in her control and settling down the energy she had just ingested. She looked over to Godric, who was staring at her with glazed over eyes. She gave a dry laugh. "Yeah... My blood will do that to ya'."

Godric nodded at her, trying his hardest to collect his head. Her blood was just so... Well there were no words for it! He had never heard of or felt anything like this in his entire life. He watched as Freyja took one last breath before slowly making her way back to him, grasping his hand and pulling him down to lie next to her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I would have had to go through at least three humans or younger vampires to heal like this."

Godric returned the small smile, moving a strand of her black hair and tucking it behind her ear. "You should not have to kill..."

"But I didn't kill tonight!" Freyja giggled. "Godric, this is the first time this has ever happened! I mean, can you believe it!"

Godric shared her enthusiasm. "Of course I can, I always believed in you. Soon you will not have to kill to feed at all. I am glad I could prove this to you before-."

Freyja frowned when he stopped mid-sentence. "What? Before what, Godric?"

Godric looked away from her, then locked gazes and smiled. "Come. We have guests arriving downstairs, it would be rude to keep them waiting."

Freyja raised an eyebrow, looking down, and then back to Godric.

"I hate to break it to you, but we're not exactly dressed for company."


	14. The Bomb

_**Here's the latest installment, sorry it took so long and hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thank you to my awesome Beta reader, Nina**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_

* * *

><p>Freyja smiled at the dress she was currently wearing, it hugged her in <em>all <em>the right places. She had borrowed it from Isobel, who was far too busy to help her pick one out, so she chose it herself. Godric merely had to walk to the other side of the room to redress himself; and for a vampire, he sure wore a lot of white... She looked across the room at Godric, who was one by one talking to his guests who were welcoming him back safe and sound. He was currently talking to Jason Stackhouse, who after leaving ran into Eric, his eyes widening as he took in the size of the large vampire.

_Poor boy, _Freyja smirked. She also felt a little sorry for Bill, who was looking a lot like a kicked puppy in front of Sookie. Freyja sighed in annoyance at them all, looking down into her glass of Jack and gulping it all down in one swoop. She had annoyed Eric somehow, she knew she had. He hadn't talked to her all night, let alone look at her! She was thinking back to the events of the church, trying to pinpoint an exact moment that may have pissed him off... Was it when she beat the crap out of the guy who had tried to stake him? He did hate being made to look like he required assistance... Or perhaps it was when she refused to stay with Sookie amongst the pews, and ended up getting herself chained to the table alongside him...

It could have been either of those, after all it wasn't very hard to piss a Northman off.

"Mmm, I heard my name." She heard Eric say from across the room. He had allowed Jason to walk off, and decided to interrupt Bill and Sookie's conversation. "I hope you were speaking well of me."

"Why should I?" Sookie snapped. "You let us walk into a trap."

"I regret that. If I had known it was a posibilit-."

"You almost got Freyja killed." Freyja's ears perked up at this. She wanted to look over the room to gauge Eric's reaction, but she knew that if she did then he would know she was listening in on them. "You didn't know she was gunna come back to life, she could have died. What would you have done then?"

"The bond-." Eric started, obviously trying to deflect the question. "Between a vampire and their maker is stronger than you can imagine."

"Stronger than your feelings for Freyja?"

_Feelings_? Freyja scoffed silently, but only for a second before her face turned to stone. _What fucking feelings?_

She didn't need to hear this. She didn't want to. She was happy in her little bubble of denial, fucking and killing along the way. She stormed from the room and decided to grab herself another drink, a double this time, before walking into the room where Godric was seated. She glared at anyone that looked like they were about to strike up a conversation with her. She generally loved meeting new people, but tonight she was so not in the mood.

"Here," Freyja turned to see Hugo being dragged into the room by Isobel and kicked to the floor. "This is the one who betrayed us."

Godric looked down at the human before settling his gaze upon his friend. "Hugo, he is your human, is he not?"

Isobel averted her eyes. "Yes he is."

"Do you love him?"

Tears began to form in the corner of Isobel's eyes. "I- I thought I did."

Godric noticed Isobel's inner turmoil. "It appears you love him still."

Isobel let out a sob. "I do. I'm sorry, but you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

Godric, who had seemingly already made his decision, looked down at the traitor with warm eyes. "You are free to go."

The entire room was silent for a beat, none of them believing Godric's verdict.

"What?" Stan growled.

"The human is free to go." He repeated, louder this time for all to hear. "And do not return." He glanced up at Stan. "I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty."

"This is my verdict." He said finally. "Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

Eric took a step forward, something in the way he was looking at Godric made Freyja feel ill at ease. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew it was there. "Yes Godric." He then proceeded to walk them out, with Isobel giving him her thanks, before they were finally out of the room.

The crowd that had surrounded them all was dispersing, but Freyja stormed right over to Godric.

"What the hell was that." She hissed.

Godric looked up at her with calm eyes, patting the seat next to him until she sat down. "That was my verdict."

"It was the wrong one!" She retorted. "He betrayed us all! He got me killed, he almost got Sookie raped-."

"He is human, Freyja, they make mistakes."

She laughed. "Yeah, well that was a hell of one to make."

Godric sighed, turning his chair and leaning forwards to take her hands in his own. "Freyja, you must understand. Human life is... Fragile. It is short, it is full of mistakes, but it is beautiful. All human deaths should be avoided, not sought out. Killing them for vengeance is the same as killing them for sport. It is wrong."

Freyja shook her head. "That's not the way I was raised."

Godric rubbed the back of her hand. "I know. I taught Eric when I was young and foolish, and he taught you in return. But I am telling you now. Both Eric and yourself will one day look back on your lives and only see the trail of dead bodies you left behind. I do not want that for you. For either of you."

Freyja looked into his eyes, leaning forward and kissing him for a few beats on the cheek. She pulled back and gave him a small smile. "You can't train a lion only to eat a small amount from a gazelle." She whispered. "Nature doesn't work that way."

She stood and turned to leave, just as Eric walked into the room. He looked at her briefly, before walking over to Godric and past her.

Freyja rolled her eyes and left the room. _If he wanted to be a drama king then fine. _She would leave him to it.

O~o~O

Eric scouted the area in which Godric was sitting, waiting for his visitor to leave before kneeling down next to his maker. "Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving till he reaches the next boarder." He paused, looking into his maker's eyes. "I've arranged for an AB negative human for you. Extremely rare."

"Thank you." Godric said with a small smile, shaking his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to feed eventually." Eric reasoned with a smirk. "I doubt the fellowship had anything good to offer."

He waited for a reply, but received none. Godric merely stared into space thoughtfully. Eric found this extremely unnerving as his smirk slowly fell from his face. "Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly, you'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Eric growled.

"Let's be honest." Godric smiled. "We _are _frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The fellowship of the sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes, and what would that have proven?"

Eric averted his eyes, unsure of what to say or how to react.

Godric gave a small chuckle. "You know, I had a similar conversation with Freyja not long ago."

Eric remained still. "Is she the reason you are no longer hungry?"

Godric looked down at his child, but did not answer. He knew Eric was already aware of the answer. "She has grown since I last saw her."

Eric nodded. "Humans tend to do that."

"True. But you and I both know that she is not human."

Eric locked eyes with his maker, a silent message passing between them.

"Something has changed, Eric." He said in his native tongue, so others would be unaware as to what they said. "I know you can sense it."

Eric nodded. "I am aware, but there is nothing we can do. She hasn't told us yet, so she won't until she wishes to."

"That has never stopped you before."

"Freyja is different." Eric snapped. "Freyja has always been different."

Godric gave him a small smile. "The blonde human is right you know." Eric's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, I know I should not have listened, but I could not help myself."

"She is human." Eric said through clenched teeth. "She knows nothing."

"She may be mortal, but she is a mortal woman. They tend to have good intuition with these things."

Eric averted his gaze. "You did not hear all she said..."

Godric's eyebrows rose. "Oh? What else did she have to say?"

"Nothing." Eric dismissed. "Nothing of importance."

O~o~O

Freyja wandered over to Sookie, bored out of her mind, with a glass of whiskey in hand. Sookie was quick to finish her conversation with the woman she was currently talking to, then turned to Freyja. "Hey, how are you doin'?"

"Better." She nodded. "A lot better, but still a little tired."

Sookie smiled. "Well, it has been a long night, you're bound to feel a little worse for wear."

"Not me..." Freyja mumbled.

Sookie gave her a strange, searching look. "Freyja, I know you told me you were adopted by Eric, I know you say you don't know what you are; but I've seen what you can do! You _know _what you can do. Hell, you were raised from the dead! I find it very hard to believe you don't have the slightest inkling as to what you are..."

"That-."

"I know," Sookie interrupted. "it's none of my business. But I don't have to be a telepath to know that something is goin' on in that head of yours. Something you're hidin' from everyone. Every time I look at you it's like there's a war goin' on inside your head. I just don't wanna see it eat you up."

Freyja looked at the blonde, realizing this girl had no ulterior motives. She genuinely just wanted to help. What bothered her was that if she had noticed. _Who else had... _"Sookie, I-."

"Hello there."

"Lorena!" Freyja squealed, throwing her arms around the vampire and earning some surprised looks from the vampires around her. "I thought you had left without saying bye!"

The vampire smiled at the girl, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I would never do such a thing, my pet. But first I must speak to Sookie."

Freyja gave her a smile in return, and left; knowing that she didn't want to disturb whatever Lorena was planning. She worried about Sookie for a second, but only a second. She knew no harm would come to her while she was in Godric's nest.

O~o~O

Godric's eyes sought out Freyja after he had banished Lorena from his area, but he could not find her. He wandered though the crowds until he found her by the fireplace. "Little one." She didn't respond, she merely gazed into the crowd. "Freyja, what is-."

"I have to tell you and Eric something." She said quietly.

Godric frowned. "Do you wish for me to get him."

"No. No, I-." She paused, her face scrunching slightly. She raised her hand to wipe at her eyes.

"Little one, are you crying?" He removed her hand from her face and wiped at her tears. "I haven't seen you cry since you were a little girl."

"I haven't cried since then." Her voice wavered as she gripped Godric's hand in her own. He could feel her entire body shaking.

He was lost. He had never seen her like this before, she was usually so strong. And yet here she was, in a room full of humans and vampires, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Freyja, please, tell me what is wrong."

"I'm scared, Godric." She choked out.

"Of what?" He asked. "There is nothing we cannot protect you from."

Her movement stilled as she locked gazes with him. "You can't save me from death."

This caused Godric to freeze. "Freyja, what-."

"Excuse me everyone." Everyone's attention was drawn to the new face in the room. The new face that was barely ten feet from Godric and Freyja. "If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald, I'm from the fellowship of the sun; and I have a message for you, from reverend Steve Newlin."

The last thing Godric heard before an explosion filled the room was Freyja's soft voice, two words that were more haunting than anything he had heard in his two-thousand years.

"_Not yet_..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review =)<em>**


End file.
